iComa
by Fiddlegirl
Summary: Sam gets hurt and put into a coma. Freddie is the only one who wishes to stay with her. Will she wake up to his face? SEDDIE!
1. Chapter 4

{Author's Note: Hi everyone! I want to thank you all for reading this story and the polite comments you all posted. I was on break all last week, so I had plenty of time to write and such. But, I have to return to school this week, so I won't be able to write and update on the story as much as I normally could. Sorry! I hope you can understand! Bye!}

FREDDIE'S POV

I wake up the next morning and quickly get dressed. I rush outside my room and head to the kitchen. My mom sits at the kitchen table eating an English muffin.

"Good morning, Freddie!" She greets me. I wave hello and sit down beside her.

"Mom, I know I have school today, but I really want to go see Sam. I want to make sure nothing happened over the night," I say. My mom smiles at me and grabs my hand.

"Honey, I know you care about Sam and want to make sure she's okay, but you can't miss school because of her. She will be okay. I'm a nurse so I know how comas work and everything. She's going to be fine. Sam's a strong girl. She'll get through this," She says. I shrug my shoulders and sigh.

"I just want to be there when she wakes up," I say. My mom stands up and walks over to the coat rack.

"I know you do. I'll tell you what, I'll go to the hospital and check in on her throughout the day. When you get home from school, I'll tell you how she is. Then, after you complete your homework, you can go to the hospital and visit her," She says. I stand up and walk over to her.

"Thanks Mom. That means a lot to me," I say. I grab my backpack and wave good-bye. I walk outside the apartment door and head to school.

SAM'S POV

I can't take this anymore! I feel trapped! My invisible conscience person, are you ready to come out yet? I really want to wake up! Can you hurry up and wake me up!

_Don't you push me! I'll wake you up when I'm good and ready. _

I hate you. Why couldn't I get a cool conscience? Instead, I got YOU!

_Shut up, Sam._

Did you just hear that? She told me to shut up! Oh, you're going down!

_Bring it! _

I am about to think something else when I hear the door open. Who is that?

"Samantha Puckett, how are you doing?" I hear something ask me. Who is that? I can't recognize the voice.

"It's Mrs. Benson. Freddie wanted me to check in on you while he's at school. He's very worried about you. Now, I need to know something and I need the truth. Do you like Freddie? No, do you love Freddie? My son? Your best friend?" She asks me.

Well, how am I supposed to answer her? She's so dumb sometimes! To answer her question, yes. Yes to everything! I love Freddie!

"Okay, I think I know the answer. Did you answer yes? I truly hope you did," She says.

What? She hopes I love Freddie? Wouldn't she be really protective of her precious little boy? I'm so confused.

"When you wake up from this coma, tell him you love him. Become a couple together. Be happy together. Grow up and get married and have my grandchildren together," She says.

Eww! I'm not ready to think of have kids yet! Gross!

"Well, that's all I want to say. I'll be seeing you later," She says. She grabs my hand and squeezes it. I hear her footsteps and then the door close. I ponder over what she told me.

She wants me and Freddie to get together. Well, guess what?!?!?! I DO TOO!

The door opens again. Is she back? I don't hear anything.

"Sam Puckett. Hmm….you look…awful…" Someone says. Who is that? The voice sounds scary. Also, evil! What's going on?!!?!?

"It's your worse enemy. The people who caused you to come in this coma. Now, we didn't get to finish what we started. You're going down, Puckett. Have a nice death," The voice says. What? Death!?!? What? Someone help me!

"You won't feel a thing," The voice says. I feel someone grab my hand. Please! Help me! I don't want to die!

I feel something stab my hand. AHHH!!!! PLEASE! HELP ME! I'M NOT READY TO DIE! FREDDIE! CARLY! SPENCER! EVEN MELANIE! HELP ME!!!!

I hear their laughter. I want to scream. The pain is enormous. HELP ME!!!!

_Sam, hang on there. _

I CAN'T!!!

_Sam, it's okay. You're going to be fine. Be strong! _

SAVE ME!!! WAKE ME UP NOW! THIS IS THE ONLY WAY TO SAVE MY LIFE!!!

_Okay, Sam! I'm ready now! Just hold on! Don't loose me! Keep talking to me! I'll make you wake up in just a second. _

Then, I feel something hit on head. I want to scream. AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! The pain…..it's too much….I…I…

_SAM!!!! DON'T GO AWAY!!!! I'M WORKING ON IT! PLEASE, DON'T GO!!! _

I can't….any….ah…the pain…it's too….much..

_SAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

I'm sor…r…y………

_SAM!!!!!!!!!!!! _

I….I….ah…tell..Freddie..I…love…him….please…

_SAM!!! I'm almost there! One more second! _

It's…too…late…I'm….gone……bye world…..

{Silence}


	2. Chapter 5

FREDDIE'S POV

I walk down the hallway in school toward Carly's locker. She turns to me and frowns. She looks nervous.

"What's wrong?" I ask her. She slams her locker door and stares at me.

"Freddie, do you feel like something is wrong? Do you feel like there's a big black hole in your heart? Or, am I the only one feeling this way?" She asks me. I understand how she feels. In the past few minutes, I've been feeling bad.

"I know what you mean. I don't know what it is. I feel the same," I tell her. She grabs my shoulder and stares at me with huge, worried eyes.

"Freddie, you don't think something happened to Sam, do you?" She asks me. No! She's fine. Right? Then, why do I feel so empty? Oh, God! Please! Don't tell me Sam died!

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shout. I run away from Carly and bolt outside. I ignore Ms. Briggs yells at me. I don't care if I get a detention. If something is wrong with Sam, I have to save her. She's the love of my life! I can't let her leave me!

"Freddie! Slow down!" Carly shouts at me.

"I can't slow down! I have to get to Sam! What if she's dying? Or, maybe she woke up? I want to be there when that happens!" I shout at her. I continue to run toward the hospital. I hear Carly running behind me.

"Freddie! Slow down! I can't run that fast!" She shouts.

"Then stop running! I'm not slowing down! I have to get to Sam!" I shout. I reach the hospital and burst inside. I run over to the nurse's station. I'm out of breath.

"Sam Puckett. Where is she? Room 216, right?" I ask her. The nurse smiles at me. She looks at her computer. Her face frowns and she stares at me.

"Hold on one moment. I'll be right back," She says. Why is she walking away? What's wrong? WHY CAN'T I GO SEE SAM?!?!?!?!!

A doctor walks over to me. He stares at me and folds his arm.

"When I walked in on Sam a couple minutes ago, she was stabbed and badly beaten," The doctor says. WHAT!!! WHO STABBED HER!?!?!?!? IS SHE OKAY???!?!!

"Are you sure?" Carly asks the doctor. Oh, I realize Carly standing beside me. She must've caught up to me. Who cares! What's wrong with SAM!!!

"I'm positive," He says.

"Is Sam okay?" I ask him. The doctor sighs and shrugs his shoulders.

"She's in critical condition right now. But, I'll be doing tests on her. It's a good thing I walked in when I did. She was about to be killed," He says. I want to punch whoever did this to MY Sam! How could they?

"Did you capture the guys?" I ask him. He nods his head.

"Yup! We got them and they're headed to jail right this minute," He says.

"Can I go see Sam?" I ask him. He nods his head.

"Yeah, and if there's anything you know about Sam that could make her feel better, try it. I want her to wake up. It would make the tests go much easier if she was conscience," The doctor says.

What can I do to her? Hold her hand? Talk to her? Laugh? Tell her about my day? But, will those things get her to wake up?

"Freddie, I have an excellent plan," Carly says. I turn to her. I feel tears in my eyes but I quickly wipe them away. I will NOT let Carly see me cry. Even if I am.

"What is it?" I ask her. She has a smile on her face.

"You love Sam. She loves you. Don't you think if you kissed her, she would be so happy that she would wake up to see you? Wouldn't that be the ONLY way YOU can save her life?" She asks me. I slowly start to smile. Hmm…I think Carly is right. If Sam does love me, she would enjoy the kiss. She would WANT to kiss me. She would WANT to wake up and see my face.

"You're right. I'll do it," I say. She smiles at me and reaches up and kisses my cheek.

"Thanks Freddie. You're an amazing friend. I'm glad you like Sam. You two will make a great couple," She says. She waves and walks out of the hospital. I sigh and walk to Sam's hospital room door.

What will I say to Sam? Will she really like it? What if it doesn't work? I want to save Sam! No! I HAVE to save Sam! This is the only way! I…I…I want to marry this woman! If I want us to grow old together, I have to save her right now! I have to…to…kiss her….it's the only way.

I slowly turn the doorknob and open the door. I step inside and hope for the best.


	3. Chapter 6

SAM'S POV

I'm in a dream….in a daze…it's….weird. I see myself. I'm walking on a log. Why am I walking on a log? I have no clue. I'm stupid, I guess. Anyway, I'm walking on a log and talking. My eyes are closed.

"Take one step. Keep going. Push forward. Keep going. Yes! Keep going. Take one more step. Achieve the dream. Take one more step and breathe," I say. I look behind me with fright in my eyes. Why am I afraid?

"Don't look back. Keep your head forward. Choose the way to live," I say. I jump off the log and sit down.

"The way to live? How can I? All my life I've been stuck in the shadows. I want to dream, live and learn," I say. What is going on? Then, I vanish from the dream. What is left is a little small note. The note zooms in on me.

_Sam,_

_This dream is a warning. If you don't start taking care of yourself, I will let this happen to you in real life. Yes, it's me. Your conscience. I have complete control on what happens to you. So, if you don't tell Freddie how you feel about him you will disappear. Just like that! One, two, three….bam! So, take this dream as a warning. I will wake you up when the right person comes along. So, be ready. This is the last time you will hear from me. Bye Sam. _

_From,_

_You know who. _

FREDDIE'S POV

I walk into Sam's room and hope for the best. I turn to her bed and see her. She looks like she's in so much pain. I hate whoever did this to her. Her arm is no in a cast. Her head is wrapped up in bandages and there's an extra pillow for her arm. I wish she was all better. I really…really…do. I sniff back my tears and walk over to her. I take her hand and stare into her closed eyes.

"Sam, I know you've heard me say this before, but I'll say it again. I love you. I really, truly, deeply love you. I hate seeing you like this. The doctor says you're in critical condition. He told me if I can help wake you up, I should try it. So, I'm going to kiss you. I know that if you love me back, then you will wake up to this kiss. Because, ever since I first kissed you, I've loved you. So, I hope this works. I might as well try," I say to her.

I slowly lean down to Sam. I look down at her lips. Please, let this work!!!! Sam needs this! She's ready to wake up!!!

SAM'S POV

I hear Freddie's words and I want to leap with joy. Freddie's going to kiss me. I can't wait for this!

Then, I feel his lips on mine. Oh God!! This is wonderful! Oh, he kisses me for at least ten seconds. I love you Freddie! I'm so happy! I can't believe this! Oh, sweet joy! I love this!

He pulls away and strokes my cheek. Suddenly, it's like the sky is opening to the Heavens. I feel uplifted and full of energy. Is this what's it's like to wake up from comma? I feel myself breathing again. I hear myself. I feel like I'm in the room, aware of everything. I slowly and happily begin to open my eyes to the wonderful world again.


	4. Chapter 7

FREDDIE'S POV

I pull away from Sam after kissing her and look down into her eyes. Please Lord! Let her wake up! I don't know what else to do.

Then, I see her eyes start to open. I grab Sam's hand and look into her beautiful blue eyes. Oh, how I have missed those eyes!!!

"SAM! Can you hear me? SAM!" I shout. Sam coughs and starts to smile at me.

"Hi Freddie. What happened?" I ask him. That's the typical question people ask after they wake up from a coma. I can't believe she really woke up! Does this mean Sam loves me back? Carly told me she did, but I guess it's really true. This is so cool! Sam woke up to me! I…I love this woman!

"You were in a coma," I say. Sam coughs again and I squeeze her hand. She laughs and continues to smile.

"I kind of figured that. Man, I'm tired," Sam says. Of course she is! Sam Puckett just woke up from a coma and she's tired. She's been sleeping for two days and she's tired. Man, I've missed her.

"Okay, do you want anything?" I ask her. She smiles and rubs her stomach.

"Yeah, get Mama some ham and bacon, Dork," She says. I roll my eyes and laugh. Yup, she's back!!! I stand up and look at her.

"Okay, I'll be right back. Before I leave, can I say something?" I ask her. She nods her head and grabs a magazine off the nightstand next to her bed.

"Ask away, Fredio," She says. I smile and sigh. How do I put this?

"Sam, do you know why you woke up? Or, how you woke up?" I ask her. Sam continues to look at her magazine. She doesn't say anything. Is she thinking? Is she confused? I should've waited to ask her. She's probably confused about why she was in a coma. She probably didn't remember our wonderful kiss.

"Sam?" I ask her. She puts the magazine down in her lap and stares at me.

"The kiss? Yeah, I remember it. It was the kiss that saved my life. How could I forget that?" She asks. I shrug my shoulders and jump for joy inside of me. She remembers it! She liked it! She thinks I saved her life! How awesome is that?!?!?!?

"Okay, well that's all I wanted to know. I'll go get your ham and bacon now," I say. She smiles and waves to the door.

"Valve, Sir Fredlini!" She shouts. I laugh and walk to the door. Sam doesn't even know Latin and she's speaking it. Valve means good-bye. Sam knows I love Latin. She's so sweet.

"Freddie?" She calls out to me. I turn to her as I'm opening the door.

"Yes Sam?" I ask her. She smiles at me and looks at the floor.

"I love you," She says.

CARLY'S POV

What is taking Freddie so long?!?!!?!?! This was enough time to get him to kiss her! Did she wake up? Is Sam okay? I so desperately want to see her! Ever since Sam's been in this coma, I've felt empty and depressed. My best friend is no longer with me. It's like she disappeared from my life and I couldn't do anything about it. What am I supposed to do without her? She knows me better than anyone else in the whole world. She may be aggressive and careless about school, but she cares about me. She wouldn't hurt me even if she wanted to. She's that good of a friend. I wish I could've told her this before she went into that coma. I might never get the chance to tell her in person ever again. God, please don't kill Sam!!! I need her! She needs me. We need each other. We're helpless without each other.

Freddie comes up to me and sees me crying. He runs over to me and places his hand on his shoulder. He looks worried.

"Carly, what's wrong?" He asks me. I shake my head and stare at him.

"I was just crying over Sam. I miss her," I say through my tears. Freddie walks over to the nurse's station and asks the nurse for a tissue. She hands him one with a smile on her face. How can she be happy when my best friend is in a coma!!! Doesn't she have a best friend?!?!?!? Doesn't she know how I feel!?!?!?!? NO!!!! SHE DOESN'T!!!! AHHH!!!!

"I missed her too. But, it's all better now," Freddie says. I glance up at him and snatch the tissue from his hand. I dab it over my eyes and stare at him. What does he mean? Does he mean that Sam woke up? Or, does he mean that Sam died and it's all "better" now as in she's in Heaven? I'm so confused!

"What happened in there?" I ask him. He smiles and sits down next to me.

"I kissed Sam. It took a couple seconds but she woke up. She's up and ready to have ham and bacon. She even called me by a few new nicknames. I think she's back," Freddie says.

I smile at Freddie and stand up. I start to jump up and down and yell. Oh my goodness! Sam's awake! She's not going to die! Oh, happy days are here again!

"Freddie, do you know what this means?" I ask him. He stares at me confused and shakes his head.

"No," He says. I smile at him.

"You saved Sam's life. You two are soul mates. You woke her up from a coma by one gentle kiss. That kiss could've been from anyone, even Gibby. But, you're the only one who could wake her up. She loves you. You love her. You're bound to be together," I say. Freddie smiles and shakes his head.

"I know. She's great," He says. I smile and ruffle his hair.

"Yeah, and you'll be great together. So, ask her out! Now!" I shout. Freddie shakes his head. Why is he being a stubborn boy! Grr!

"I don't think that's a good idea. I should give Sam some time to relax and process everything," He says. I smile and shrug my shoulders.

"Whatever you say! I'm going to see Sam," I say. Freddie stands up and starts to follow me. I turn around and place my hands on his shoulder.

"Stop! Now go back and sit down," I say.

"Carly, what is up with you? Why can't I come with you?" He asks me.

"Because you just spent some time with her and now it's my turn. She's my best friend too! I've been waiting for this moment ever since she first went in the coma. So, please! Give me some time with her," I say. He smiles and shrugs his shoulders.

"Okay, you didn't have to yell," He says. He walks back to his seat in the waiting room and sits down. He smiles at me and I stare at him.

"Freddie?" I ask him. He raises an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah?" He asks. I smile and shake my head.

"I'm happy you love Sam. You'll be the kind of man she needs," I say. I turn around and begin to walk toward Sam's door. Sam. My best friend. The sister I never had.


	5. Chapter 8

{Hi everyone! Yes, I am adding on to this story. I'll keep extending it out…and don't just think that because Sam woke up the story is over. It's not, my friends. There is a twist coming up soon. Very soon!!!! You'll just have to keep reading to find out what it is. Well, for now, happy reading!! }

SAM'S POV

I sit on my hospital bed reading another magazine. I glance up at the t.v. in my room. Why do they have a t.v. in a coma patient's room? They can't see it! That's so funny! I can't help but burst into a round of laughing.

Then, I see the door open and Carly walks in. She smiles at me and runs to me.

"SAM!!!! Oh, SAM!!! You woke up! I was so worried about you. I thought you wouldn't wake up. I prayed that you would, and you did. I'm so happy!" Carly says. I smile at her and hug her.

"It's good to see you again, Carly. But, I'm fine. I know how I woke up. Do you?" I ask her. She nods her head and smiles at me.

"I was the one who suggested for him to kiss you. Isn't that so romantic? You woke up to Freddie's kiss? That means you're meant for each other," She says. I smile and nod my head. I agree with Carly. I always imagined Freddie and me as a married couple someday. I never thought that that might actually come true.

"Yeah, a little while ago, I told him I love him," I say. Carly shrieks and hugs me!

"No way! Well, good for you! What did he say?" She asks me. I think back to the conversation Freddie and I had after I told him I loved him.

_Flashback_

"_Freddie?" I call out to him. Freddie turns to me and raises his eyebrows at me. _

"_Yes Sam?" He asks me. I smile and look at the floor._

"_I love you," I say. Freddie stares at me. He slowly walks over to my bed and grabs my hand. _

"_What?" He asks me. I roll my eyes. He's so clueless sometimes._

"_I love you, dork. I always have. I just never said anything because you loved Carly. But, if I don't tell you I love you, bad things could happen to me. I might disappear. So, now you know. I love you. I always have and always will. You're the only person I will ever love," I say. Freddie stares into my eyes and squeezes my hand._

"_Oh, Sam. I..I love you too. You don't know how much. You're my whole life. I don't know what I would do without you," Freddie says. I smile and stare into his perfect brown eyes._

"_Well, now we both know," I say. Freddie smiles and leans down to me._

"_You won't kill me then if I kiss you?" He asks me. I smile and shake my head._

"_No, but I will if you don't," I say. I grab his shoulder and pull him to my face. I smile and breathe out: _

"_I love you," I say. He smiles and nods his head._

"_As I love you," He says. _

_Then, his lips meet mine. Fireworks explode into the air! The heat of passion fills my entire body. It's like this kiss had an entry code and password. I don't know the password or code but Freddie does. He always will. He'll always know how to make this kiss perfect. He's perfect. I'm perfect. We're perfect together. Born to be forever. _

_End of flashback_

"He told me he loved me back. He said I'm his whole life. He wouldn't know what to do without me. Then, he kissed me," I say. Carly shrieks. I wish she would stop doing that! It's so loud!

"I'm so happy for you!" She shouts. I smile and nod my head.

"I'm happy too," I say.

"Are you two a couple?" She asks me. I shrug my shoulders. We didn't really talk about that.

"I don't know. He didn't say. I want to. We'll talk about it," I say. She smiles and pats my hand.

"I can't wait to be your bridesmaid," She says. I roll my eyes. Of course, Carly's already planning our wedding. We're only freshmen in high school. There's still a long way until THAT comes around.

"Well, when the times comes. But, for the wedding, no pink," I say. Carly laughs and stands up.

"I believe you're back," She says. I nod my head and smile.

"Yeah, and it feels great," I say. She smiles and walks to the door.

"I've got to run. I just realized that I skipped school and I should probably head back. I'll just say that it was an important emergency. And, it was. I'll see you tomorrow," She says. I smile and wave to her.

"I'll be here. Reading. Doing whatever," I say. She laughs and opens the door and walks out. I decide to take this time to take a nap. I rest my head on my pillow and quickly fall asleep.

JOSH'S POV

{Author's note: Josh is one of the people who tried to kill Sam.}

I stare into the window of Sam Puckett's hospital room. She's asleep. What a dope! I snuck away from the prison. The police really need to get a better security system. I chuckle and glare at Sam. She's so disgusting and evil.

Why did I decide to do this to Sam? That's a question several people asked me at the jailhouse. I know Sam loves that dork with the brown hair. What's his name? Right, Freddie! Well, little did she know, I'm going to destroy them. Both of them. Now, I won't harm Freddie at all. He seems like an okay boy. He'll find another love. But, here's my master plan.

I'll let Sam and Freddie date until their senior year of high school. That's three years. Plenty of time to be in love. I'll suddenly appear at their school and walk over to Sam. I'll tell her I'm her boyfriend. Freddie will freak out and dump Sam on the spot. Sam will probably plead with him to stay with her. She'll say that she doesn't know me. I'll laugh and evil laugh and kiss Sam in front of Freddie.

She will pull away from me and slap my face. That's what all women do when they kiss me. I'm not a good kisser. Never have and never will. Then, I'll tell Sam that we're getting married the follow summer. Sam will freak out and try to run away. I'll trap her and demand to get married. Freddie will hate Sam and leave her. He'll want nothing to with her.

Then, Sam and I will get married. We'll have a nice honeymoon. She'll be miserable and I'll have a good time. Then, a couple weeks later, I will finally kill her. Seems good, right? That's what I thought. I can't wait for the fun to begin!

Say good-bye to the little lovebirds. They're going down and going down HARD!


	6. Chapter 9

SAM'S POV

It's been two weeks since I've been released from the hospital and I feel great. I'm back at school and my life is great. I also have some other news. Freddie and I are officially a couple. I feel wonderful. I never thought I would be this happy. But, I am delighted. Freddie has kept me happy and healthy. He's protective of me now. He doesn't want me to be in another hospital for a long time.

I walk up to my locker and open it. I stuff my books into it and grab my Algebra 2 textbook. Did I have a test today? Oh well! Even though I don't do my homework, math is easy for me. I'll pass the test.

Freddie walks up to me and kisses me on the cheek. I turn to him with a huge smile on my face. He smiles at me and places his hand in mine.

"How are you?" He asks me. I continue to smile.

"I'm great. I have a math test, but I'll pass it. How are you?" I ask him. He nods his head and leads me to his locker. He opens it and hands me a rose.

"I'm great," He says. I stare at him. What's with the flower? What's going on?

"What'd you doing?" I ask him. He laughs and takes my hand again.

"Sam, today's the anniversary of the day we met," He says. I smile at him. I can't believe Freddie remembered the ACTUAL day we met. That's so…so…sweet.

"How do you know we met today several years ago?" I ask him. He reaches into his backpack and pulls out a journal. What's that? I've never seen it before.

"I thought you would ask that," He says. I stare at him confused. What's he thinking in his little technical brain of his?

"What's this?" I ask, pointing to the journal. He hands it to me and smiles.

"Open it to the first page and read. It's my diary," He says. I do as he says. I read and before I know it, I'm smiling.

April 18, 2010

Diary,

Hello! My name is Freddie Benson. I'm 8 years old and something amazing happened to me today. It might've been awful also, but who know. Today, I met a girl. She was placed in my class because she's a trouble maker. I don't normally like trouble makers. They're mean and beat me up. But, with her, it's different. She's mean but also nice. She kept calling me names. They weren't nice, but I somehow like it. Why is that? You don't think I like this girl, do you? Sam…well…she has long blonde hair that is really curly. She has these dreamy blue eyes. What am I saying? I'm too young to like girls. But, it's like she put me on a spell. I can't wait to become her friend. But, this feeling for her is…is…love. Maybe someday she will love me back. but, I will always love her. for the rest of my life. Oh, my Mommy says I have to go take a tick bath. I love those! Bye!

Freddie Benson

I close the diary and stare at Freddie. That was so sweet. I'm so glad he showed that to me.

"You've always loved me?" I ask him. He nods his head and stares at me with those deep brown eyes.

"Yes. I have," He says.

"But, what about Carly?" I ask him. He stares at me and shrugs his shoulders.

"That was just an act to distract myself from you. It worked for a while, but not really. I love you, Sam. I only love you. I always will," He says. I lean toward him and kiss his on the lips. I don't care if my school friends see me. I love him.

"I always will too. You'll always be the only guy for me. I mean it," I say.

He smiles and the bell rings for first period.

"I'll see you later," He says.

I smile and wave good-bye to him. I turn around and see a man looking at me through the window. That's odd. He was smiling and writing down notes. Is he a reporter? Why was he watching Freddie and me? That's strange. I shrug it off and walk off to Algebra to take my test.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

CARLY'S POV

I walk to my locker after school and see Sam at hers. She has a rose in her hand. I smile at her.

"Who gave you that?" I ask her. She smiles and jumps up and down.

"Freddie! Isn't he adorable?" She asks me. I nod my head and open my locker.

"Yup, he sure is," I say. Sam stops smiling and looks at me. She puts the rose in her backpack and closes her locker. What's wrong with her? 

"What's wrong?" I ask her. She shrugs her shoulders and stares at me.

"Are you mad at me?" She asks me. I gasp and shake my head. Why would Sam think I'm mad at her? That's ridiculous!

"You think I'm mad at you? Why on this planet would you think that?" I ask her. She shrugs her shoulders and looks to the ground.

"Because I'm dating Freddie," She says. I gasp and put my hand on her shoulder.

"You're crazy! I'm so happy for you two! Really! I am! I couldn't be happier!" I say. She groans and starts to walk away.

"I just feel like I'm stabbing you in the back. You dated Freddie for a while, but then you broke up. Now, I'm dating him. Are you sure you aren't mad at me?" She asks me. She turns to face me and I shake my head. She's going crazy! Freddie and I are over.

"I'm not mad at you. You two are meant for each other. You loved him even before he met me. You kept your feelings inside for so long. I couldn't be mad at you. For the past two weeks, you have been really happy. Why would I dare destroy that? You're my best friend. Best friends don't destroy each other's happiness. It's just not cool," I say. I see tears starting to form in Sam's eyes. She wipes them away and nods her head.

"Carly, that means a lot. I'm glad you're not mad at me. I don't know what I would do without you. You're amazing," Sam says. She hugs me and quickly runs out of the school's front door. Freddie walks up to me and stares after Sam.

"What's up with her?" He asks me.

"She thought I was mad at her because you two are dating," I say. Freddie laughs and shakes his head.

"That's crazy! You aren't, right?" He asks me. I shake my head quickly and smile.

"Of course not! I gave her this big long speech about how you two are perfect for each other. I love how she's happy. You make her happy. That's wonderful," I say. Freddie smiles and nods his head.

"She makes me happy too. I plan to be with her forever," He says. I smile and give him a quick hug.

"As I hope to see you two grow up together. I hope you do get the chance to be with Sam forever," I say. Freddie smiles and walks to his locker. He turns to me and stares.

"Forever isn't always as long as the word makes it seem. Forever is just the time length we're alive. So, I better start having my forever with her right now. But, I know one thing, I won't let her get away from me. No matter what," He says. I smile and wave to him.

"I hope you get that, Freddie," I say. I turn to exit school with a huge smile on my face. My life is perfect. Even if I don't have a boyfriend, Sam does. Sam has her soul mate and that's all that matters. Sam's happy, for once in her life. That's all that matters.

{**Author's Note: HEY! I am so glad many of you are reading my story and enjoying it. I have something to say. During the school week, I will NOT be able to write as much. Sorry! It disappoints me also. But, I'm at the top of my class and I have to work hard to do well. So, I will try to update once this week. But, you can guarantee a new chapter Friday. In the next chapter, I was going to have it be the end of their senior year. That's when Josh comes and ruins it all and stuff. So, look forward to that! Well, got to go! Read and review! BYE!!! ****} **


	7. Chapter 10

**{3 years later} **

SAM'S POV

I walk into school with a smile on my face. It's senior year. The spring of my senior year. Prom is only two weeks away. I'm still together with Freddie. 3 I love him! He's never broken up with me and I will never break up with him. We're perfect for each other.

I walk up to my locker and open it. You're probably wondering if I'm graduating this year. To answer your question, YES! I managed to get all B's and C's this year. I'm ranked 189 out of 314. I think that's pretty good. I have a G.P.A. of 3.03. I'm happy with that.

You're probably wondering what I have decided to major in college. You've heard of a nutritionist, right? Well, you're looking at a nutrition science major at Washington State University. I can't wait to go to college! I'm totally ready!

Now, Freddie is studying something completely different. He's a film major at the Los Angeles Film School. He told me that we will still date each other. We will talk on the phone and see each other on breaks. I feel like this long distance relationship will actually work out. For some couples, it doesn't. But, I really love Freddie and he loves me. We'll make it work.

Carly is a real estate major at University of California. I think she will become a great real estate. She will persuade people to buy things. She'll be great!

We'll all separating soon. It's kind of…..heart breaking. I'm loosing my two best friends. We promised we would visit each other on breaks, but I won't see them everyday of my life.

Then, what about iCarly? What's going to happy to that? Are we going to end it? We have been doing the show for a few years now. Sometime great has to end sometime, I guess. Even if it hurts. A lot.

"Hey, bright angel! I bought our prom tickets today!" Freddie calls out to me as he runs up to my locker. I smile at him and close my locker door.

"That's great! I can't wait!" I say. Freddie stares at me and tilts his head.

"What's wrong?" He asks me. I shake my head and stare at him. He looks into my eyes. I hate when he does that. It's like he can read right into my soul.

"Nothings wrong," I say. Freddie reaches out and takes my hand.

"No it's not. What's wrong?" He asks me again.

"I guess I'm just getting the senior blues," I say. He nods his head and hands me my prom ticket.

"Well, maybe that will cheer you up," He says. He smiles at me and I can't help but smile back. How can I not when he makes me so happy?

"You're right," I say. I see Carly running up to us.

"Guys! I have something to tell you!" Carly shouts. I look at her and smile. She looks happy. What's up with her?

"What's up?" I ask her. She smiles and catches her breath.

"I have a date to prom," She says. I frown and let go of Freddie's hand.

"Don't tell me it's Griffin," I say. Carly shakes her head and smiles.

"No, it's with this new guy in school. His name is Josh. He's great! He's so cute and nice! He just came up to me and asked me about Sam. I told him that I'm your friend and how you're dating Freddie. Then, he started smiling and hitting on me. He's so cute! He looks older than eighteen but I think he's adorable! He's so cute! I can't wait for the dance!" Carly says. I smile and hug her.

"That's great, Carls. I'm sure he's a great guy!" I say. I look at Freddie and see him smiling.

"Yup, that is good! I should go to class," He says. I roll my eyes and shove him away.

"Dork! Go then!" I say with a smile. I still love to tease him. It makes our relationship stronger.

He leaves and I turn to Carly. She is staring down the hallway.

"What are you looking at?" I ask her. She shakes her head and looks at me.

"Oh, I was looking at Josh. He's gone now. He's cute!" Carly says. I roll my eyes and laugh.

"Yeah, you've told me. I'll believe it when I see it," I say. Carly glares at me and turns around. What? Is she seriously mad at me?

"I have to go," She says. I grab her shoulder and turn her to me.

"Are you mad at me?" I ask her. She shakes her head.

"No, it's just I don't think Freddie is cute but I don't say that to your face," She says. I release my grip on her shoulder and stare at her.

"Well, you just did. But, that's okay. I understand what you mean," I say. Carly stares at me and I see tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Sam! We need to have an iCarly meeting after school today!" She says.

"Why? What's up?" I ask her. She stares at me.

"We're going to college this fall. We won't see each other every Friday. We need to talk about if we should cancel the web show or not. It's important stuff," She says. I nod my head and stare at the floor.

"Yeah, it is. I've been thinking about it lately also. I don't want to," I say. Carly shakes her head.

"Don't! We'll talk about it later. I don't want to cry at school. The freshman will think we're weird," She says. We both laugh and a little freshman walks up to us.

"Excuse me? Do you know where room 132 is?" She asks us. I roll my eyes and point down the hallway.

"Yeah, seventh door on the left. Enjoy!" I say with a laugh. She runs off and I turn to Carly.

"That's not where room 132 is," Carly says. I smile and shrug my shoulders.

"Oopsies!" I shout. Carly laughs. The bell rings for first period. I roll my eyes and turn to my class.

"I'll meet you at your place after school," I say.

"Okay," Carly says. We both walk off to our first class and begin our day.


	8. Chapter 11

FREDDIE'S POV

The night is finally here! Oh yes! Prom! OH YEAH! I can't wait to see wait to see what Sam looks like. She's going to beautiful, I already know that. She always is beautiful. She's my angel. An angel of beauty.

I get dressed in my tuxedo. My mom is waiting outside in the living room. She probably has her camera ready. Sam will be here in a few minutes. I can't wait to see what she looks like! She always surprises me by her beauty and charm.

I step outside my bedroom door and walk into the living room. I smooth my tuxedo and smile at my mom.

"Mom, I'm ready," I say. She turns to me and smiles. She grabs her camera.

"Freddie Benson, you look so handsome. You are quite a gentleman. You look just like your father did at our senior prom. Come here, let me take a picture of you," She says. I see tears forming in her eyes. Is she crying over me, or the fact that I look like my dad? Either way, it makes me want to cry.

"Mom, stop the water works! Please!" I shout. She smiles and takes a few pictures of me.

"I'm sorry. You just look all grown up. Sam is one lucky girl," She says. She takes a few more pictures and sets her camera down.

"Where's the corsage?" She asks me.

"Oh! Right! It's the refrigerator," I say. I rush over to the kitchen and open the refrigerator. I see it and grab the beautiful corsage. I hope Sam likes it.

I hear a knock on the door. Butterflies instantly form in my stomach. She's here. Do I look okay? Did I forget anything?

"FREDDIE! OPEN THE DOOR! I HAVE RESERVATIONS FOR SEVEN AND IT'S SIX THIRTY! COME ON!" I hear Sam shout. I laugh and rush over to the door. She's still Sam. And that's the way I want her.

I open the door and see Sam standing there, in a beautiful prom dress. Her dress is rosy red and flows down to her feet. It has ruffles and sparkles near the top. She's wearing the necklace I gave her for our three year anniversary. It has the words, SEDDIE, on it. It's adorable. Her hair is curled and flows down to about her waist. It has sparkles in it and a rose flower is in her hair. She looks stunning. She's so beautiful. I'm speechless.

"Hi!" She says. I smile and pull her inside.

"You look beautiful," I tell her. She smiles and kisses me on the lips.

"Well, you look handsome too. You clean up nice, Benson," She says. She smiles and turns to my mom.

"Hi Mrs. Benson! Thanks for giving me this rose flower to put in my hair. It matches my dress so well," She says. I stare at Sam. I can't take my eyes off of her. She's gorgeous. I'm so lucky to have an amazing girlfriend like her. I truly am.

"You're welcome, Sam. You look beautiful! You described that dress but I imagined it much different. Now that I see it, I think it's stunning. Let me take a picture of you two," She says. I stand with Sam near the front door. I put my arm around her waist and smile at the camera.

My mom takes about twenty pictures. When I finally can't see anything I yell at my mom to stop.

"Mom! You're going to make us go blind!" I shout. Sam laughs and steps away from me.

I hand her the corsage I bought her and slip it onto her wrist. She stares at it. The corsage is also a rose. She looks at me and smiles.

"Did you know I was wearing this dress and a rose in my hair?" She asks me. I shake my head. Honestly, I didn't know anything about tonight. She did all the planning.

"Nope! I just saw it at the flower shop and I thought of you. You are like a rose, Sam," I tell her. She smiles and I see her blushing. She's so cute when she blushes.

"Thanks," She says. My mom glances at her watch and claps her hands.

"You two ought to get going. It's six forty-five. I want you to have a good time, but not too good of a time. I don't want Sam to end up getting pregnant, Freddie. I mean it," She says. I roll my eyes and smile at Sam.

"Oh, I'll keep an eye on him," She says. I grab her hand and open the door.

"Have a good time!" My mom shouts. I wave good-bye to her.

"Thanks for everything, Mom!" I say. I smile and close the door.

CARLY'S POV

I stare at myself in my bedroom mirror. I'm in my prom dress. I love it! It's purple and flows down to my shoes. It has ruffles and it's V necked. It has straps that go around my neck. The straps have white diamonds on them. I'm wearing my hair in a bun. I think I look nice! I can't wait to see what Josh looks like! He's so perfect! He's the best boyfriend anyone can have. I wonder how Sam looks. I went shopping with her for our prom dresses, but I found mine on the day we went shopping but Sam didn't. I hope she is actually wearing a prom dress! If she's not wearing a dress, I wear yank her hair out of her scalp.

"CARLY! JOSH'S HERE!!" Spencer shouts up the stairs. I silently scream and grab my purple purse. I rush downstairs and see Josh standing with Spencer. Josh smiles at me and takes my hand. He's wearing a black tuxedo. He looks so HOT! AHHH!!!

"You look gorgeous!" He tells me. He kisses my cheek. Spencer clears his throat. I pull away from Josh and turn to Spencer.

"Sorry," Josh says. He hands me a corsage. It's bright red and has black sparkles on it. It's not really…what I…hoped…but it'll have to do. At least he bought me one! It doesn't really go well with my dress but that's okay. He didn't know color my dress was, so I'm not mad.

"Thanks for the corsage," I say. He stares at my face.

"Sorry it's not pretty but it's all I could afford," He says. I smile and take his hand.

"It's beautiful," I say. I smile and place it on my wrist.

"Should we go to dinner?" He asks me. I nod my head and smile.

"Yup!" I say. Spencer holds out his hands.

"Stop! I want to take a picture!" He shouts. He runs off to get his camera. I roll my eyes and Josh kisses me. I pull back and smile.

Let me just say something. Josh is a great boyfriend! He's cute and funny and smart. He's also really nice to me. But, he's also a little odd. He doesn't like Sam. He makes fun of Freddie. I just think that's rude. He's my boyfriend. He's supposed to be nice to all of my friends. Especially my best friends!

Another thing, he's a TERRIBLE kisser. I mean, he's SO cute! Shouldn't he be an incredible kisser?!?!?!?! You would think that, wouldn't you??!?!?!?! But, no! He's not! He's gross. His breath stinks. He smells like prison germs and I think he smokes. He probably has a ton of cavities. But, oh well! He's still a great boyfriend!

Spencer runs back into the room with his camera.

"I found it! It was hidden under some socks Socko gave me," He says. I roll my eyes and laugh.

"Well, I'm not taking that to the dance then. That's so gross!" I shout. Josh puts his arm around me and we pose for Spencer. He takes a few pictures and then leads us to the door.

"Be back by midnight. I don't want to hunt you two down," He says. I roll my eyes again and grab Josh's hand as I open the door.

"We will," I say. Spencer taps Josh's shoulder.

"I may not be at the dance, but I can still see everything you try to do," He says. I gasp and yank Josh out of the door. I turn to Spencer.

"You're so embarrassing! Calm down! I'll be fine! Go take a bubble bath or something," I say. Spencer snickers and turns to go to his rooms.

"Bathing isn't the answer for everyone!" He shouts. I laugh and close the door.

"Ready?" Josh asks me. I nod my head and we head for the stairs. This prom is going to be amazing. I can't wait! I hope everything turns out magical. This is our night. The night to shine.


	9. Chapter 12

SAM'S POV

Freddie and I arrive at prom. This year's theme is Fire and Ice {Worlds Collide}. I wasn't on the prom committee so I didn't choose the theme. But, the girls are supposed to wear either red dresses or blue or purple or white. I like red way better than purple and white and blue so I chose to be a fire. Freddie just chose to wear a black tuxedo. The boys don't really have to follow the dress code for this prom theme. They can wear whatever. I think Carly is an ice. She's wearing a purple dress. I helped her pick it out. It's beautiful!

The gymnasium looks beautiful. It has fire balls and icicles hanging from the ceiling. There's a snow machine and a fireplace. If you're on Team Fire, your refreshments are hot peppers and Doritos and red cookies. If you're on team Ice, you have ice cream and cold ice tea. I'm glad I'm on team Fire. The food is way better!

"SAM!" I hear Carly shout. I turn to her voice and see her running over to me. She grabs me into a hub and lifts me off my feet.

"Carly! Put me down!" I shout. She laughs and sets me back onto the ground. She stares at my dress.

"Sam, wow! You look gorgeous! I..I love that dress," She says. I smile and smooth my dress.

"Thanks! Your dress is awesome too! Doesn't the gym look wonderful?" I ask her. She nods her head.

"It's a shame I'm on Team Ice and you're on Team Fire. We won't be able to eat the same food and do the same games and stuff," She says. I laugh and shrug my shoulders.

"I'm a fire though. I'm a total hothead. I'm a big meanie! You're chill and relaxed, like ice and snow. It matches us perfectly," I say.

Freddie comes up to me and wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my cheek.

"Did I just hear you say you're a hothead?" He asks me. I laugh and nod my head.

"You heard right," I say. He smiles and jerks his head to the dance floor.

"Do you want to dance?" He asks me. I giggle and nod my head.

"Lead the way!" I exclaim.

He pulls me to the dance floor and we wrap our arms around each other. We begin to dance. I manage to avoid his toes. The song is slow so I relax and lean my head on Freddie's shoulder. I stare up at him and smile.

"I love you," I say. He turns to me and smiles.

"I love you too," He says. I smile and we both kiss each other. I straighten up and look around the dance floor.

"Where's Carly and Josh?" I ask him. He searches the area also and smiles.

"There they are! Over there by the wall! They're dancing! Aren't they a cute couple?" He asks me. I shrug my shoulders and stare at Freddie.

"I don't think he's the one for Carly but he's still a good boyfriend to her," I say. He nods his head.

"Yeah, I agree," He says.

"Why does he hate me?" I ask him. Freddie frowns and stares at me confused.

"Josh hates you?" He asks me. I shrug my shoulders and look in his gorgeous brown eyes.

"Well, he never wants to be around me. He always makes fun of me. He never listens to me. He doesn't want Carly to hang out with me. I just feel like he hates me," I say. Freddie shakes his head.

"Josh doesn't hate you. If he does, then he's insane. You're the best friend anyone can have. If he doesn't want that then that's his problem," He says.

"I guess you're right," I say.

We dance some more and then I see Ms. Briggs walk up to the podium set up in the gym. She is wearing a dress. She actually looks pretty nice.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" She says into the microphone. She smiles at us and turns to the band, who is still playing music.

"Will you kill the music?" She asks them. They stop immediately and she turns to us.

"Quiet down!" She shouts. Everyone grows quiet and turn to her. She smiles and holds up an envelope.

"I have with me the names of this year's prom king and queen. I must say, this couple is so adorable. They are very much in love. I'm a little jealous," She says with a laugh. I turn to Freddie with a smile on my face. He reaches out and holds my hand.

"When I saw these two fine people walk in this gymnasium tonight, I was speechless. I've known this couple for many years and I am actually sad to see them depart our high school," She says. I roll my eyes and search for Carly.

"It's Carly and you," I say. Freddie laughs and shakes his head.

"Carly and I aren't dating, remember. I'm dating you," He says. I smile and laugh.

"Well, it can't be me. Ms. Briggs wouldn't be sad to see me graduating," I say. Freddie squeezes my hand and shrugs his shoulders.

"We'll just have to wait and see who wins," He says.

"While everyone looks gorgeous tonight, I had to vote for these two people. So, first I have to announce your prom prince and prom princess. They also are a couple. They two are cute and adorable and look amazing tonight. These winners are: Carly Shay and Josh Allen," She says.

I clap loudly and turn to look for Carly. She and Josh walk up to Ms. Briggs. They accept the crowns and walk back to the dance floor. They both look so happy. I smile and clap louder.

"I'm glad she won," I say. Freddie squeezes my hand and smiles.

"Me too," He says.

"Now the moment you have been waiting for! Your prom queen and king!" Ms. Briggs shouts. The gym erupts into a round of applause and I smile.

"I wonder who won!" I shout.

"Your prom queen is Samantha Puckett and Freddie Benson!" Ms. Briggs says. I gasp and turn to Freddie. He smiles at me and drags me to Ms. Briggs. Ms. Briggs gives me the crown and hands Freddie his crown. We turn to the crowd and they applaud for us.

"WE LOVE YOU SAM AND FREDDIE!" They all shout. I laugh and wave at them all.

"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!" The crowd shouts. I laugh and turn to Freddie.

"What is wrong with them?" I ask. He shrugs his shoulders.

"They want us to kiss!" He shouts. I laugh and shake my head.

"No!" I shout.

"Sam, give your man a kiss!" Someone shouts. I laugh and shrug my shoulders.

"I don't think Ms. Briggs would like that!" I shout.

"Sam, do it!" Ms. Briggs shouts at me. I laugh and turn to Freddie.

"Well, I guess we should give the people what they want!" I shout. Freddie smiles and wraps me in his arms. He leans forward and kisses me on the lips. I smile through our kiss. I hear the crowd clapping and cheering for us. We break away and smile at everyone.

"You happy?" I ask everyone.

"OF COURSE!!" They shout.

"Now, it's the time for our favorite couple to have their alone dance," Ms. Briggs says into the microphone. I grab Freddie's hand and pull him onto the dance floor.

I wrap my arms around his neck and his arms are around my waist. I smile at him and kiss him.

"I love you so much," I say. Freddie kisses me back and nods his head.

"Right back at you," He says. I blush and smile.

"Freddie, you're the only person for me. You're the only one I want to be with. I will miss you a lot next year, but I know we will deal with the long distance relationship. I'm just so glad you finally decided to date me," I say. Freddie smiles at me. I love his smile. It's so adorable.

"Sam, my life is complete with you. I don't know what I'll do without you. You're so smart, beautiful and fun to be around. You're the only person for me," He says. I smile and lean my head on his shoulder.

"Freddie?" I call out. He glances down at me.

"Yes, Sam?" He asks me. I smile and place my hand on his cheek.

"Thank you tonight. It was the best night of my life," I say. He leans down and kisses my cheek.

"It's my pleasure, Queen Puckett," He says. I smile and laugh at his funny comment. I hear someone cough and someone taps Freddie's shoulder. I straighten my posture and see Josh standing behind us.

"Mind if I cut in?" He asks me. Freddie stares at him confused and looks at me.

"You're Carly's date. I'm Sam's. Dance with your own date," Freddie says. Josh frowns at him and turns to me.

"Whatever does he mean, Sam? I'm your date, remember?" He asks me. I stare at the guy and my mouth falls open.

"Huh?" I ask. Josh smiles at me and wraps his arm around my waist. Freddie stares at him and looks at me.

"Honey, tell Freddie to back off of my fiancé," He says. FIANCE!! WHAT IS GOING ON!!!!


	10. Chapter 13

FREDDIE'S POV

"Honey, tell Freddie to back off of my fiancé," Josh says. FIANCE! WHAT THE HECK!!! SAM IS ENGAGED!! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! OR, DO I?

"Sam?" I ask her. Sam stares at me with shock written on her eyes.

"Freddie! I don't know what he's talking about. I'm not engaged to him," I say. Carly walks up to us three with a smile on her face.

"Is there a problem here?" She asks us. I turn to her with anger shaking through my body.

"Oh yes! Sam's engaged!" I shout. Carly smiles and claps her hands.

"Yay! Freddie! You proposed!??!?!" She exclaims. I shake my head and turn to Sam.

"No, I certainly didn't," He says. Josh smiles and turns to Sam.

"Want to dance?" He asks her. Sam stares at him and turns to me.

"Freddie, I don't know what he's saying. I've never dated this guy. I don't want to dance with him," She says.

"You're engaged to him?" I ask her. She shakes her head and I see tears forming in her eyes.

"No! Why would I date or even be engaged to him? I thought he hated me! I told you that! I don't know where this is coming from!" She shouts. I shake my head and Carly gasps loudly.

"You two are engaged!?!?! What!??!?!" She exclaims. She claps Josh on the face and turns to Sam.

"Carly! I'm not engaged to him!" She shouts. Carly glares at Sam and shakes her head.

"Well, you never were happy about our relationship. You two set Freddie and me up! This was your little plan, wasn't it? I can't believe you would do this to me, Sam. I'm your best friend! I was there for you when you were DYING when you were in that horrible coma. And this is how you treat me!?!?!" She shouts. Sam is now crying and turns to Josh.

"Tell her that you love her. You don't love me! I don't love you! I love Freddie!" She shouts. Josh laughs and shakes her head.

"No can do!" Josh says. I look at Sam and see her sobbing and her makeup is smearing. For some reason, I don't believe Josh. This guy is just messing with her. Right?

"Josh, back off!" I shout. Josh steps toward me and pushes me back.

"What are you going to do about it?" He asks me. I glare at him and shake my head.

"You don't want to fight me, Josh," I say. He shoves me again and I feel myself growing more angry.

"Why not?" He asks me. I push him away from me and grab Sam's hand.

"Because I'll crush you, you idiot!" I shout at him. I turn to Sam and Carly.

"Come on, Sam. Let's get out of here!" I shout. I pull her along with me and walk out of the school.

"Freddie, do you believe me? I don't know what's wrong with him. Honest! He's out to get me! I can't believe he would make up that stupid lie!" She shouts. I turn to her and frown.

"Is it a lie?" I ask her. Sam stares at me and steps back from me.

"You don't believe me?" She asks me. I shake my head and shrug my shoulders.

"I didn't say that. I just want to hear it from you," I say. Sam steps toward me and wraps her arms around my shoulders.

"Freddie, I promise and swear to you on bacon that I'm not engaged to Josh. I'm not dating him. I'm not in love with him. The only guy I love, date and ever wish to be engaged to is you," She says. I smile and then stare at Sam. Sam wants to be engaged to me? What? Well…..maybe someday that will work out…….

Sam's cell phone rings and she reaches under her shoe for it. She smiles and starts clicking away.

"What is it?" I ask her.

"It's a text from Carly. Here, read," She says. I glance over at the text.

To: Sam

From: Carly

Sam, Josh told me the whole truth about his EVIL plan to ruin your life and blah blah blah. He just told me how he wanted to ruin your life because something of your mom. It always is her fault, isn't it? I forgive you for everything and I'm sorry for the mean things I said to you. Forgive me? P.S. I broke up with Josh. He was a terrible kisser anyway. I need a guy who knows how to kiss! Kisses! Love you! –Carly-

That was sweet of her. I'm so glad everything worked out with Carly, Sam and I. I turn to Sam.

"Sorry about how we left the dance. I know it meant a lot to you," I say to her. She shrugs her shoulders and smiles.

"Nah! You can dance anywhere," She says. I glance at her and begin to smile. She pulls out her Ipod. She turns on the song we were just dancing to and wraps her arms around my neck. I place my hands on her hips and smile down at her.

"Sam?" I ask her. She glances up at me with questions in her beautiful blue eyes.

"Hmm?" She asks me. I smile and place my forehead against hers.

"I would fight anyone for you," I say. Sam smiles and we kiss each other passionately.

"Freddie?" She asks me. I kiss Sam's cheek and neck and jaw and close my eyes.

"Hmm?" I manage to mumble. She moans and plays with my hair.

"I would've so loved to see you crush Josh," She says. I smile and laugh and continue to kiss my beautiful queen. Everyone was right, special things do happen at prom. And more special things are due to happen in the future also.

-Freddie's To Do List-

1. Get cap and gown for graduation.

2. Get new suit for graduation.

3. Get new camera for graduation party.

4. Tell Sam I love her more often. She needs to hear it.

5. Buy Sam a graduation present. Ideas? Still none.

6. CAME UP WITH AN IDEA FOR SAM'S PRESENT!!! SCRATCH 5 OFF LIST!!

7. Buy the "ring" for Sam.

8. Keep the "ring" a secret from Carly. She will tell Sam and spoil everything.

9. Keep the "ring" away from Mom. She will freak about what I'm going to do with Sam.

10. Give Sam the "ring".

Author's Note: WHAT'S THE "RING"??!???!? I know you want to know! You'll just have to wait and see!!!!! BYE!!!


	11. Chapter 14

SAM'S POV

Today is the big day! Yes! I'm graduation from high school! I am so excited! I can't wait! I have my cap and gown all ready. The only thing that is sad about today is how my mother won't be able to come watch me walk across and get my diploma. JERK FACE!!! Melanie will be there though. YUCK!!!! WHY HER?!?!?! LITTLE MISS PRISSY FACE!!! Okay, I'm fine.

I suddenly hear a knock on my bedroom door. I gasp and cover up myself with my bed covers. Yeah, I'm changing into my dress that I have to wear under my graduation gown. Umm….well…..err…..

"Come in?" I say nervously. The door opens and Freddie steps inside. I gasp and cover myself up more. He stares at me and looks away shyly.

"I'm sorry. I should've said who I am. I'll come back later," He says. I shake my head.

"It's okay. I'm fine. I'll just stay under here. Do you need something?" I ask him. He shakes his head and I see him putting something in his pants pocket. He looks disappointed. What was in his hand? Why did he look so happy with he walked in? Why does he look sad now? What's wrong?

"No, it can wait," He says. I stare at him. Something is bothering him. I can tell. I guess when you're in love with a person you begin to notice these details.

"Freddie? Are you okay?" I ask him. He nods his head and smiles at me. It's a forced smile. I can tell that also.

"I'm fine. I just wanted to know if you need a ride to school," He says. I nod my head.

"That would be great," I say with a smile. He sits down at my desk and holds his hand at his pocket. He looks at it like it's so fragile.

"What do you have in your pocket?" I ask him. He shakes his head and stands up.

"Oh, it's nothing," He says. I roll my eyes.

"Liar!" I exclaim.

"Are you ready for today?" He asks me. I nod my head. I wish I can jump up and dance around, but since I'm naked under these covers, I can't. But, wouldn't that give Freddie an image to live with for a LONG time!! I'm just kidding!

"Yeah! I'm ready for my life to start," I say. He smiles and nods at me. He stands up and walks over to me. I pull my covers over me further. He laughs and kisses my forehead.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to uncover you," He says. I smack his arm and push him away.

"You wish you could though," I say. He smiles and walks to the door.

"You don't know what I think," He says. I gasp and throw my pillow at his head. He gasps and laughs at me. He opens the door.

"Well, I'll let you change. I'll wait for you in the living room. Did you know Melanie's here?" He asks me. I groan and nod my head.

"Yup! I sure did! She slept the night last night. We shared our room again. It was like the old times. I didn't like it. She insisted we stayed up and watched girly movies and give each other make-overs and stuff. It was a disgusting time!" I shout. Freddie laughs and takes out his camera and points it at me. I scream and bury myself under my covers.

"DON'T YOU DARE TAKE MY PICTURE LIKE THIS, FREDDIE BENSON! I WILL MURDER YOU ALIVE WHEN YOU WALK ACROSS THE STAGE!!! GET THAT CAMERA OUT OF HERE!!!" I shout at the top of my lungs. I hear him laughing and someone running through the door.

"What's going on?" I hear Melanie shout. I raise my head and smile at her.

"GET HIM OUT OF HERE!! HE WANTS TO TAKE MY PICTURE!!" I shout. She smiles and shakes her head.

"No," She says. YOU SEE!!! THIS IS WHY I HATE HER!! SHE NEVER AGREES WITH ME!!

"I'm naked under these covers, Melanie," I say. Melanie gasps and smacks Freddie in the arm. He shouts at her and she laughs.

"You're disgusting," She says. Freddie laughs and ushers him and Melanie out the door. He puts his camera away and smiles at me.

"You happy?" He asks me. I nod my head and wave good-bye.

"Leave," I say. He laughs loudly and closes the door. I stand up and quickly get dressed. Carly is making my wear a dress under my gown. I don't understand though. No one will see the dress. Why do I have to wear a stupid dress?

I then get dressed in my graduation gown and grab my cap and open my door. I walk into the living room and see Freddie in his graduation gown also. He's wearing his cap and he turns to me. He smiles with his charming smile and walks over to me. He kisses me and takes out his camera.

"You look amazing," He says. I shrug my shoulders.

"I'm going to look like everyone else so everyone will be amazing today," I say. He smiles and holds his camera up to me.

"May I take your picture now?" He asks me. I shake my head and smile.

"Nope!" I exclaim. He frowns and rolls his eyes. He takes my picture anyway and then points to my cap.

"Put your cap on," He says. I hold it out to him and smooth my hair.

"Will you put it on me? I can't get it. My head's too big," I say. He laughs and hands Melanie his camera.

"Will you hold that for a second?" He asks her. Melanie smiles and starts playing with his camera. She acts like a child sometimes.

"Sure," She says. Freddie walks over to me and places the cap on my head. He smoothes my hair and kisses my cheek.

"There you go, Princess Puckett," He says. Melanie laughs and jumps up and down.

"Can I be Princess Puckett too?" She asks him. I glare at her and shake my head.

"No," I say. She frowns and rolls her eyes.

"Oh, Sam! You're so mean," She says. Freddie stands beside me and puts his arm around my waist.

"Exactly, and that's what I love about her," He says. I blush deeply and look to the kitchen.

"Is there any ham?" I ask. Freddie laughs and turns me to Melanie.

"Stop, you can have plenty of ham at Carly's graduation party. Now, Melanie, can you take our picture?" He asks her. I snort loudly and roll my eyes.

"Melanie? Take a picture? Please!" I shout. Melanie glares at me and raises the camera at us.

"For you information, Sam, I took a photography class at my private school. I also got an A in it. So, there!!! Now, can you two lean in together? That's perfect! Now, on three! One, two, three!" She shouts. She takes the picture and smiles at us.

"Can I have some ham now?" I ask Freddie. He rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

"No," He says. Melanie walks over to me and pulls me over to the kitchen. She smiles and pats my hand. What's up with her? 

"What's wrong with you? Are you drunk or something?" I ask her. She laughs and shakes her head.

"Sam, I need to tell you something about Freddie," She says. I smile and force my attention to her.

"What about him?" I ask her.

"I know what he's hiding from you in his pants pocket," She says. I frown and shake my head.

"Don't tell me you reached in there and got it out yourself. That's sexual harassment, Mel," I say. She laughs loudly and shakes her head.

"I didn't reach down there. I saw what it was when he pulled it out to see if it got damaged. It's a.." She says. I cover her mouth and shake my head.

"Melanie! Stop talking!" I shout. She stares at me and frowns.

"What?" She asks me.

"Something about what he has makes me think he doesn't want me to know what it is. So, can you just be quiet for once?" I ask her. She steps back from me and slowly nods her head.

"I'm sorry," She says. She looks so innocent. I roll my eyes and reach up and hug her. Yes, I'm hugging my sister! Shoot me now! But, she is here for my graduation. She does love me. So, I should be nice to here just this once.

"It's okay. You don't have to cry over it," I say. She smiles and walks over to Freddie. He turns to me and smiles. He reaches for my hand and I grab it.

"You ready?" He asks me. I gulp and smooth my gown. I glance up at him.

"To start my life? Yeah, I've been ready for this my whole life," I say. He smiles and leans down to kiss me. We kiss and pull back. Melanie opens the door for us and we step outside. The sun is shining and the day is great. Really, _this_ day is great.


	12. Chapter 15

FREDDIE'S POV

Sam, Melanie and I arrived at school and walked to the football stadium. Our commencement is outside on the football field. It's a good thing the weather is warm. Principal Franklin walked up to Sam and me and smiled at us.

"Freddie! Sam! How are you?" He asks us. Sam and I turn to look at each other. He's up to something.

"We're fine," Sam says.

"Sam, may I have a word with you?" He asks Sam. Sam turns to me with fear in her eyes.

"Yeah, sure," She says. He drags Sam off away from me and I stare at them. What does he want with her?

SAM"S POV

"Sam, I'm so glad I ran into you before the ceremony started. I'm in a major predicament," He says. I stare at him with worry in my eyes.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"We need you to make a speech," He says. I stare at him and frown. What? A speech? I can't make a speech. Is he crazy?!?!?!

"You want ME to give a speech?!?!?! I don't have anything written! How can you expect me to walk up on stage and give an amazing speech at my graduation?" I ask him. He smiles at me and hands me a piece of paper.

"Maybe this will help you," He says. I stare at the paper. It's from the Dean of Admissions at WSU. What does he want?

Samantha Puckett,

I am offering you the chance to study abroad this summer in Verona, Italy as a spokeswoman for our college. The trip will be paid for by myself and my assistant, Bob Sanders. You may also invite a friend of yours to enjoy the wonderful opportunity I am offering you. Please consider this and let me know by June 12th. Thank you.

Steven Rhoades

Dean of Admissions

"Pretty impressive, don't you think?" He asks me. I smile and nod my head. A whole summer in Italy? Umm…YEAH!!! I'll take it!!

"This is so cool! I'll do it! I'll take the offer!" I shout. He smiles at me and shakes his head.

"Not so fast," He says. My smile fades from my face. What is he up to? I always knew he had something up his sleeves.

"What's the catch?" I ask him.

"You have to give a speech today," He says. Why? This is so weird.

"Why?" I ask him.

"You are a joy to listen to. You can talk to anyone and be calm and cool about it. You'll do fine. I have faith in you. Besides, our student council president is ill and we need you to take his place," He explains to me. I look at the floor and glance at him.

"Fine, I'll do it," I say. He smiles at me and pats me on the head.

"Sam Puckett, I sure am going to miss you," He says. I laugh and shrug my shoulders.

"You're going to miss me? The most trouble maker kid in your school?" I ask him with a smile on my face. He smiles and nods his head.

"Yes, even you. I'm sure I will hear of great things of you in the future. I wish you the very best," He says. I stare at him and turn to walk back to Freddie. I turn to him again and wave.

"Since you're not my principal anymore, I can call you Ted. So, Ted, thank you for being the best principal I've ever had," I say. He smiles and walks away. I walk back to Freddie. He turns to me and hugs me.

"What did he want? Did you fail? Are you not graduating? Tell me what's going on," He says. I smile and place my hand on his nervous shoulder.

"Dude, you need to take a chill pill. I'm fine. He wants me to make a speech," I say. His eyes bulge out and he smiles at me.

"And are you?" He asks me. I nod my head and hand him the paper Principal Franklin gave me.

"Yes, it'll be good practice," I say. Freddie's face shows confusion and I point to the letter.

"Read that," I tell him. He reads the letter and smiles at me.

"A whole summer in Verona, Italy? That's amazing! Who are you going to bring with you?" He asks me. I slap his arm and roll my eyes.

"You're such a dummy sometimes. I'm bringing you! You big nub!" I shout. He smiles at me and we walk over to the seats. Carly walks up to us. She smiles and holds her camera.

"Hi guys! We finally did it!" She shouts. I smile and hug her. I'm so going to miss this girl!

"I'm making a speech," I tell her. She smiles and gives me a thumbs up.

"Good luck!" She shouts. I smile and laugh.

"Seniors! Line up in the back of the football field! Hurry up! Your ceremony is about to start," Ms. Briggs shouts at us. I turn to Carly and Freddie. I cross my fingers and hold their hands.

"Before we go, let's pray," I say. Freddie and Carly laugh and stare at me.

"Sam is going to pray? I thought she never did that," Freddie says. I punch him in the arm and roll my eyes.

"Shut up! I think if everyone prayed at their graduations the world would be a better place. Now, hold my hands," I order them. We grab each other's hands and we lower our heads. I close my eyes and feel the wind whipping through my hair.

"Dear Lord, thank you for helping us arrive at this special moment. I know I've been hard to deal with and mean to people, but I've changed. You know that. You know me more than anyone else. You see everyone I do. Please help us stay friends and watch each other grow up and become successful people. Thank you for everything you've done. Amen," I pray. I lift my head and feel Freddie squeeze my hand. He raises his head and smiles at me.

"Beautiful prayer," He says. I smile and give him a hug.

"Thanks," I say. Carly turns to our gathering class at the opposite side of the football field.

"Guys, we should really go line up. I don't want to miss our graduation," She says. I pull her back and she yelps.

"What now?" Freddie asks me. I laugh and grab Carly's camera.

"A picture," I say. I put my arms around my two best friends. I hold the camera away from us. They hover around my head.

"Why right now?" Carly asks me. I turn to her and smile.

"Because this day describes a picture perfect moment," I say. I turn to the camera and press the magic button and the picture of three best friends permanently is made.


	13. Author's Note

Author's Note: HEY GUYS!!! I just want to thank EVERYONE who has helped with this story. But, there is one special person who gave me the idea of Carly and Josh becoming a "couple." IzzyRoxUrSocks13 gave me that idea and I want to thank her with all of my heart. You really do rock!!! To everyone else who has helped me, you guys are AMAZING!!! I can't tell you how much I appreciate all of your reviews. They mean so much to me! Well, I will try to update the story this weekend. I'm glad you love this story so far! I love it also. Once again, THANK YOU, THANK YOU and THANK YOU!

-Fiddlegirl-


	14. Chapter 16 part 1

SAM'S POV

The familiar Pomp and Circumstance started to play. The nerves in my stomach heated up and I turned to see Carly. She was standing with the other S's and she grinned at me. She was talking to the person in front of her. She laughed and I smiled. The guy in front of her was a guy, of course. I turned to see if I could see Freddie. I couldn't see him. Why did my last name have to be a P and his a B? No fair! I suddenly see him walking to his seat. Oh, this is really happening! I'm really graduating! I can't believe it!

I slowly start to see the people in front of me begin to walk. I gulp and follow them. We're walking slowly and I follow the person in front of them. I see Melanie sitting with Spencer. She waves at me and I wave back. Spence gives a thumbs up. I return the motion and smile.

I finally start to go to my seat when Ms. Briggs taps my shoulder. I turn to her and glare. She's the one person who would mess up this special day.

"Sam, since you're giving a speech, you need to sit on the stage with the other speakers," She says. I groan and follow her up to the stage. I sit in a seat and stare out at my fellow classmates. I see Freddie sitting in his seat. He smiles at me and I wave to him. Carly is still talking to the guy and I notice they're holding hands. Hmm….something I ought to know about?

Principal Franklin walked over to the podium and smiled at the graduation class.

"Welcome to this year's commencement for the graduating class of 2010. I have a special feeling with this class. A special bond that I haven't had with any class before. I've watched each and every student grown up in my high school and learn how to strive and succeed and make good choices. These students have made me laugh multiple times throughout their years. And now, I have tears in my eyes because I don't want them to leave. Each and every single person here is unique and special in their own way. I know everyone is going to become a great person in the future. You all are the future of this country. I see great things ahead. I wish you all the very best. And now, I would like to have Samantha Puckett lead us in the Pledge of Allegiance," He says. He turns to me and smiles. He didn't tell me I had to do this! I don't even know if I know all the words to the Pledge of Allegiance. I slowly stand up and walk over to the podium.

"Hello, everyone! I'm taking the place of our student council president today. He is ill and couldn't make it to this ceremony. So, here I am! Okay, everyone please rise and face the flag," I say. Everyone in the stands and my fellow classmates stand up and face the flag. I gulp and look down at the podium. Aww! Principal Franklin saved my life! He has the words written out on a note card.

"I pledge allegiance to the flag of the United States of America, and to the republic for which is stands: one nation under God, indivisible, with liberty and justice for all," I say in the microphone. I step back from the podium and look at Principal Franklin. He mouths the words, "Moment of silence!"

I gulp and step back toward the microphone.

"Please pause for a moment of silence and reflection," I say. I bow my head and count to ten. I raise my head and smile at the crowd.

"Thank you. You may be seated," I say. I step back from the podium and walk back to my seat. Principal Franklin walks back to the podium and smiles at everyone.

"We will now have our class salutatorian give a speech. Everyone please welcome, Janna Lawson," He says. Janna, a girl I could care less about, stands up and walks over to the podium. She begins her speech and I zone off. I start daydreaming about my life. A couple of things pop into my head.

_Flashback_

_Freddie is staring at me during class. He smiles and hands me a note. I open the note and see his beautiful handwriting on it. This is before we are dating._

_Sam,_

_Hey! I knew you forgot to do your homework. As usual! I just know that you won't be at our graduation. You're NEVER going to get smart, are you? That's what I thought! If you think I care about your future, I don't. I really, truly DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU WHATSOEVER! BYE! _

_Freddie_

_My face drops and I stare at him. He smiles and the bell rings. He stands up and walks out of the room. I write a reply and I start to cry. _

_Freddie,_

_I love you. _

_Sam _

_I tear up the note and throw it in the trash. I gather up my things and walk to the door. I sigh and kick the door shut. _

"_He will never love me," I say. _

_End of flashback _


	15. Chapter 16 part 2

I smile and shake my head.

"I love everyone and I wish you all the best," Janna says. She smiles and steps back from the podium. Principal Franklin smiles and turns to the class mates.

"Now, we have our amazing valedictorian here to give her speech. This lady is excellent in everything she attempts. She's smart, beautiful and can do anything. She is attending Yale University in the fall with a career of law. I know she will be an amazing lawyer because she can win any battle. She was a star athlete on the cross country, diving and track teams. She took several AP classes here and has tested out of courses for Latin at Yale. She also was president of the Latin Club, African American club, Key Club, Ridgeway Choir and Leadership. Her names means Star of my life. Indeed, she is that. She is a star and I can't wait to see what she does in life. Please welcome, Thuraia Logan," He says. Thuraia smiles and stands up and walks over to the podium. I actually know Thuraia really well. I've been in a couple classes with her and she's really nice. She deserves to be valedictorian. She smiles and waves to the audience.

"Hello everyone! I'm thrilled to be here this warm afternoon. I've been on this football a lot. I was on the intramural football team for girls here at Ridgeway and let me tell you, we kicked butt! I've ran on this football a lot also for conditioning for track and cross country. But, it doesn't feel like it does now. Other times, I wanted to win in the sport. Other times, I wanted to be with friends. Other times, I wished to leave this field with all of my might and go home. But, now I don't want to go home. I want to stay here. We have grown so much from freshman year. I notice that Sam Puckett is sitting on the stage today. She has changed. Freddie Benson has changed. Alan Jenkins has changed. Carly Shay has changed. Marissa Tipton has changed. Laurie Wildon has changed. I have changed. We have changed. Change is a good thing. It means we're growing up. We're moving on with life. I remember Ms. Briggs telling me once that I wouldn't succeed in life. It may shock you, but I used to be a terrible student. I used to not care. I used to live in Africa. That was when I didn't about school. My parents died when I was two. They died from malaria. It could've been me. I lived in an orphanage from before I could ride a bike to when I was fourteen years old. The owners sent me to school. Though, they didn't help with my homework. I didn't understand math or science. I didn't understand why the solar system works the way it does. I didn't understand anything. Since I didn't understand, I didn't care. I got F's. That probably surprises you. It surprises me. Then, I got adopted into a wonderful. I was originally Thuraia Boykin. Now, I'm a Logan. I wouldn't be a star if I wasn't adopted. Md. Briggs told me I would fail in high school I proved her wrong, didn't I? I have to say this! You're wrong, Ms. Briggs! But, thank you for being wrong. I love school. I can't to become a lawyer. I can't wait to see you all become great people also. don't leave this football field without feeling like a winner! You're all winners! We're all winners! Even if you're ranked the bottom of the class, you're a winner. Even if you're not going to college, you're a winner. If you're going into the military service, you're a winner. You're a winner in your own life. If you're happy with what you do, you're a winner. Time's up! The scoreboard shows the final score of the game. Everyone, glance up at the scoreboard. Do you see what I see? It says, you're a winner! You're a star! I'm so proud of everyone! Good-luck in college! But, most importantly, good-luck in life! I can't wait to see what you all do. Thank you," She says. She turns and walks back to her seat. I clap my hands and see Principal Franklin walk up to the podium. He smiles at Thuraia and turns to the audience.

"Thank you Thuraia for that wonderful speech! I guarantee that if your parents were alive today, they would be so proud. Now, it's time for our senior class president to give a speech. Please welcome, Clay Mitchie," He says. Clay stands up and walks over to the podium. I zone off again on his speech. I don't care about him. He's a loser.

_Flashback_

_I'm about nine years old. I'm sitting at my lunch table with Freddie. I'm eating like a pig, as usual. Freddie is staring at me and laugh. _

"_Sam, you're a pig," He says. I slap his shoulder and shrug my shoulder._

"_At least I'm not afraid to eat in front of boys like some other girls," I say. He nods his head and eats his sandwich. _

"_True," He says. I finish up my ribs and drink my water. I turn to Freddie._

"_Freddie? You're a Christian, right?" I ask him. He turns to me and nods his head._

"_Yes, why?" He asks me. I shrug my shoulder and hand him a chip. He takes it and eats it quickly._

"_Can I ask you a few questions?" I ask him. _

"_Sure, I don't know everything. But, I will try," He says. I nod and sigh._

"_Does God know who you're going to marry?" I ask him. He sighs and nods his head._

"_Yeah, He already decided that before you were born. He has your life story planned out for you. You just don't know what it's going to be," He says. I fidget with my hands. _

"_Is that why He brings guy friends into your life? Are they supposed to be "the one"?" I ask him. He shrugs his shoulders._

"_I'm not sure. I know friends are brought to you for a reason," He says. _

"_Does He know who I will have kids with?" I ask him. He nods his head. _

"_Yeah, like I said, He has it all planned out," He says. _

"_Who do you think is the one for you?" I ask him. He shrugs his shoulders. _

"_I'm not sure. Maybe someone in this room," He says. I smile and throw away my lunch and give him a hug._

"_Yeah, maybe the same way for me," I say. _

_End of flashback _


	16. Chapter 16 part 3

"Sam?" Principal Franklin says. I snap out of my daydream and stare at him. Oh! I'm supposed to give my speech now!

"Sorry!" I shout. I run over to the podium and stare at the audience.

"Like I said earlier, I'm taking the place of the student council president. Usually, the president always give a speech at graduation, so I found out today, I have to give a speech. Nerve-wracking, I know! But, I'm ready! High school has been a blast. I love everyone I've met. I'm an aggressive person. I'm a tomboy. But, I'm not the only one like that in the world. But, I am the only Sam Puckett. There's only one you! Not even my twin sister, Melanie, could pass for me. When we go to college, I don't want you to change. You're all amazing people right this moment. Even you, Gibby! So, let's embrace the challenge of college. We're all going to be leaving our friends, boyfriends and girlfriends and family members. It will be tough at the beginning. Though, it'll be okay. You will survive college. I guarantee it. Well, maybe not Gibby, but you know what I mean! I love you guys! I've grown up to you! Carly Shay and Freddie Benson are my best friends. Yes, Freddie is also my boyfriend, but he's also my best friend. I will miss them very much. I know you all feel the same way. When we leave this ceremony, don't leave feeling sad and scared about the future. The future is going to be good. I once had a conversation with a fiend. I asked him if God knows what our future is. He said yes. So, God know what's going on. So, trust him with your life. Don't get stressed or scared. It's all going to be fine. We'll be fine. I'll miss you guys! Congratulations, class of 2010!" I shout. I turn to my seat and hear the football field erupt in a round of applause. I smile and sit down. Principal Franklin walks to the podium and smiles at me.

"Wonderful speech, Sam. Now, the time has come for our seniors to finally get their diploma. As usual, students will not get their diploma right this moment. You will get your diploma holder and then after the ceremony, senior, come see me or Ms. Briggs and we will get you your diploma. Now, students sitting on the stage, you are first. Please walk off the stage, walk around and embrace this moment," He says. I stand up and have the valedictorian and salutatorian lead the way. I follow them and wait in line and turn to Clay.

"I don't recognize half of these people," I say. I tap on the girl's shoulder who is in front of me. She turns to me.

"Yeah?" He asks me.

"What's your name? What's your story?" I ask her. She rolls her eyes.

"I'm Allie Sanders, Sam. You've known me since sixth grade. We've had a class together every year since then. Don't act like you don't know me," She says. I roll my eyes and sigh.

"Okay then," I say. She walks up on the stage and accepts her diploma holder.

"Samantha Brooke Puckett," Principal Franklin says and smiles. I smile and turn to Clay.

"Finally, a name I recognize," I say. I walk up on the stage and shake his head. He smiles and hands me my diploma holder.

"Good-luck, Sam!" He says. I smile and pat his shoulder.

"You too! And, no hard feelings," I say. I walk to my seat and wait for the rest of my class to get their diploma holders.

"Fredward Benjamin Benson," Principal Franklin says. I smile and sit up in my seat. Freddie walks up on the stage and over to Principal Franklin. He smiles and shakes his hand. He walks across the stage and smiles at me. I give him a thumbs up and he returns the motion.

I sit for a while and finally hear another name I recognize.

"Carly Amelia Shay," Principal Franklin says. Carly walks up on the stage and smiles and shakes his head. She takes her diploma holder and smiles at me. She walks off the stage. I sit and wait for the rest of the class to finish up. Finally, Principal Franklin smiles at us and takes a deep breath.

"Congratulations, Class of 2010!" He shouts. We all stand up and throw our caps into the air. I smile and run off the stage. I run to Freddie and hug him.

"I can't believe it! We finally did! We're high graduates!" I shout. He smiles and kisses me on the lips.

"Your speech was amazing. Thank you for mentioning me," He says. I shrug my shoulders and smile.

"I had to. I was improvising. And you were the only thing on my mind," I say. Freddie smile and kisses me again. This day was great. Everything about it turned out just the way I imagined.


	17. Chapter 17

FREDDIE"S POV

I'm finally a high school graduate. I thought this day would never come. To celebrate, Carly is throwing a graduation party at her apartment. Sam and I are invited, of course. But before the party, I have my own plans with Sam. I'm taking her to a romantic Italian restaurant to celebrate our victory. I hope she has a wonderful time!

I quickly get dressed. I'm wearing dark blue jeans and a blue polo shirt. I quickly brush my hair and look in the mirror. I look way too formal. Don't I? I decide to mess up my hair a little bit. There, there's the Freddie I know Sam will love.

I hear the doorbell ring and I gulp. I quickly walk over to my dresser and snatch the precious box off of it. The box contains my future with Sam. Our destiny. Our love.

I walk into the living room and rush over to the door. I open it and see Sam leaning against the doorway. She turns to me and smiles. She bats her eyelashes with a sexy look in her eyes.

"Hello, stranger," She says. I laugh and pull her inside.

"Hello to you also," I say. She smiles and wraps her arms around my neck.

"How are you?" She asks me. I smile and kiss her. I ask myself a question I asked many times before. Am I dreaming? Is this really happening? Am I really dating Sam Puckett? The girl of my dreams?

"I'm perfect. You look amazing," I tell her. She's wearing a black dress shirt that has different colors of flowers and she's wearing white pants. She's so gorgeous.

"Thanks! You look good for yourself also," She says. I kiss her again. I notice that she's wearing her Seddie necklace and I smile. I reach down and touch it.

"You still wear that?" I ask her. She nods her head and smiles.

"I never take it off. Why would I?" She asks me. I smile and kiss her again. I squeeze her hand.

"Come on, we have to go. I have reservations. We have to get back in time for Carly's party," I say. Sam sighs and pulls away from me. She grabs my hand and pulls me to the door.

"Where are you taking me?" She asks me. I shrug my shoulders and she laughs.

"I can't tell you that. It's a surprise, Puckett," He says. She smiles at him and they both walk to the stairs and head down to the lobby. They exit the apartment building with smiles on their faces.

CARLY'S POV

I peek out of my door and see Sam and Freddie walking away from me. Good! They're gone! I shut my door and turn to the living room.

"Okay everyone! You can come out now! We have a busy schedule to stick to and we need everything done by the time Freddie and Sam get back," I shout. Several people from my school, family friends and Spencer stand up from their hiding places. They all rush around to begin decorating the apartment building for my graduation party.

"Why is this a secret for Sam and Freddie?" Gibby asks me again. I roll my eyes and begin to work on the food.

"This is their farewell/my graduation party," I say. Gibby stares at me with a confused look in his eye.

"Where are they going?" He asks me. I roll my eyes and hand him a bowl of food dip.

"Don't you pay attention to anything I say? They're going to Verona, Italy for the summer and this is their farewell party," I say. Gibby smiles and starts eating the dip.

"I get it now!" He shouts. I smack his head and take the dip away from him.

"Don't eat it! I want you to put it on the table! Go help with the balloons or something. Do something productive," I say. I place the dip on the snack table and sigh.

I haven't really told anyone this yet, but I'm going to miss Sam and Freddie this summer. They're my best friends. We always do everything together. What about iCarly? We always do special summer segments for the show. What will happen to the show? I can't do it alone. I also can't do it with anyone else but them. What will happen to the show when we go off to college? Will we cancel it? What about our fans? I don't necessarily _want_ to cancel the show. But, I think that's what we'll _have_ to do. Unless we do the show by via computer chat, but that wouldn't the same as a real web show with my friends. I love Sam and Freddie. I haven't told them yet how much I will miss them. We've been inseparable since the day we all met. Well, that's not true with Sam and Freddie, but you get the drill. They love each other now. If only they will get engaged………that would be so cool!

We continue to decorate for the party. I can't wait until the party actually begins!

SAM'S POV

Freddie and I arrive at the restaurant we are eating at and quickly get seated.

"How did you get us in so fast?" I ask him.

"I have my connections," He says. Oh, I love his humor and jokes. I also love his smile. I love _him._

"What are you getting?" I ask him. He stares at me and then looks down at the menu. Freddie is a little off tonight. His mind seems like it's someplace else. He seems like he wants to tell me something. I wander what he wants to say.

"I think I'll probably get the chicken alfredo," He says. I nod my head and smile.

"That sounds good. I think I'll get that also," I say. Freddie smiles at me and a waiter comes to our table. He's a young man with short blonde hair and blue eyes. I shriek and stand up. I hug him and laugh. I know this guy! He's my cousin, Al.

"Al!" I shout. He smiles and messes up my hair.

"Sam! I didn't know you were going to be here tonight," He says. I smile and sit back down.

"Well, neither did I. Freddie surprised me," I say. Al turns to Freddie and smile. He holds out his hand for Freddie to shake. Freddie stares at him and slowly shakes his hand.

"Freddie Benson? Oh! I heard so much about you!" Al says. Freddie smiles and I stare at him. He's fake smiling. What is wrong with him?

"How are you?" I ask him.

"I'm amazing. I have major news to tell you," He says. What is up with him?

"What's the major news?" I ask him with a smile. I love this guy! He's my favorite cousin. He also doesn't get thrown into jail as much as everyone else in my family. He's the good guy.

"I'm getting married!" He shouts. My mouth drops open and I stand up and hug him.

"No way! To who?" I ask him. He smile and pulls out his wallet.

"Well, you know how I work at a horse farm and stuff. Well, this new jockey came a few months ago. Her name's Sonora and she's amazing. She never gives up! I proposed actually during a horse race and she was so surprised. If you ever get engaged, I suggest to do spontaneously. It's so romantic!" He says. He hands me a picture of Sonora and I smile. Sonora has fiery red hair that has a ton of curls in it. She has beautiful green eyes. She has a lovely smile.

"She's beautiful. So, was it love at first sight?" I ask him. Al shakes his head.

"No, not really. She's actually two years younger than me. I thought she was too young to be a jockey. She started out really bad. She couldn't pull herself onto the horse. I had to train her. I guess during the train is when I fell in love with her. We went swimming once and I kissed her for the first time. She ran off and she tried to forget about it. But, it didn't work. We both fell in love. She's going to become my wife this fall. She's amazing," Al says. I smile and hug him again.

"That's amazing! I'm so thrilled! You'll be a great couple!" I exclaim.

"Well, even though Sonora hasn't met you yet, she wants you to be a bridesmaid," He says. I smile and stare at Freddie.

"Can you believe that? A bridesmaid! Well, tell her yes!" I shout. He smiles and hugs me.

"Well, I should become your waiter and get your orders," He says. I laugh and sit back down.

"Can Freddie come to the wedding?" I ask him. Al nods and smiles at Freddie. Freddie nods his head and looks down at his menu. Why is he acting so weird? Is something bothering him? Well, of course something is!

"Of course he can come! We would love to have him!" He says. He quickly takes our orders and leaves. I smile at Freddie. He fake smiles and I frown.

"Freddie? Are you okay?" I ask him. He nods his head.

"Yeah, why?" He asks me.

"You just seem so weird. Are you feeling okay?" I ask him. Freddie sighs and looks around the restaurant.

"Who's Al?" He asks me. I stare at him with worry.

"He's my cousin," I say. Freddie's eyes light up and he begins to smile.

"Oh! Well, then he seems great!" He shouts. I laugh and shrug my shoulders.

"Who did you think he was? A former boyfriend of mine?" I ask him. He coughs and looks away. His eyes narrow and I know that look. He seriously thought Al was an ex-boyfriend of mine! Wow! He is so funny!

"You really thought I dated him once! You're crazy!" I shout.

"Well, you did hug him! I thought the Puckett family didn't hug each other. I thought they didn't even love each other," He says. I laugh and nod my head.

"We don't. But, Al is different. He's smart and doesn't get in trouble. I think he's adopted. But, he isn't. He's my favorite cousin so I do like to hug him," I say. He nods his head and a waiter brings us our salads. We begin to eat and I stare at Freddie.

"Don't you think his story about how he proposed to Sonora was so romantic? That would've been so embarrassing yet adorable," I say. Freddie nods and clears his throat. He reaches into his pocket and stares at me. What is he doing?

"Speaking of proposing, Sam I….uhh…want to talk to you. Actually…uhh..I want to ask you something," He says. He's starting to look nervous and he can barely talk. What is he doing?

"What is it?" I ask him. He takes my hand and stares into my eyes.

"Sam, I know this isn't spontaneous, but it still has the same message. Sam, I love you. I always have. I will continue to love you until I die. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And, I want our life to start now. Sam, you're the best thing that has happened to me. You're beautiful, smart and amazing. I'm the luckiest man in the world. Will you marry me?" He asks me. I gasp and stare into Freddie's eyes. Did he just ask me to marry him? Or, was I just dreaming it? I slowly pinch myself and realize that I'm not dreaming. I stare into Freddie's eyes. I can't believe it. Someone wants to marry me. No, it's not just someone. It's Freddie. My dream man. My man.

"Freddie…I…." I start to say. Freddie smiles and opens his box. Inside is a beautiful engagement ring. It's small, but I don't care.

"I know it's not big and beautiful, but it's all I could afford. I will work hard to get you a better one," He says. I shake my head and smile.

"It's perfect. I wouldn't want any other one," I say. Freddie smiles and slips it onto my left hand. I smile and look down at it.

"Sam? I still need an answer," He says. I gulp and look to my feet. Do I want to marry Freddie? I love him. I honestly can't imagine myself with any other man but him. But, am I ready to get married? I'm really young. I'm only eighteen years old. I love Freddie. I have to admit that. But, I have heard that people who get married young don't usually last. I want to last a long time with Freddie. I just don't know what to do. I wish I had a fairy godmother who could tell me what to do.

_Listen to your heart, Sam. _

Whoa! Uhh…uhh…is it the voice again? The voice I heard when I was in that horrible coma a few years ago? I can't believe it!

_Who was there for you when you were in the coma? Freddie! Marry him! _

If the voice inside of my head tells me to marry him, I should, right? That makes sense.

"Freddie…I….I…." I say.

"Yes?" He asks me. I stare into his eyes. His beautiful brown eyes. He loves me. I love him. He looks so hopeful.

"Of course I'll marry you!" I shout. Freddie smiles and we kiss.

"You had me worried!" He says. I smile and I realize that I made the right decision. I love Freddie more than anything.

"You seriously thought I wouldn't marry the most amazing guy in the world? You're nuts!" I shout. Freddie laughs and strokes my cheek.

"Well, I was just worried that I wouldn't be marrying the most amazing girl in the world," He says. I smile and we kiss again. My life is perfect. I wouldn't trade anything in it for the world.

A/N: Sonora is named after the famous horse diver Sonora Webster. She married Al Carver and had an amazing life together. She is an admiring girl who lived her dream.


	18. Chapter 18

FREDDIE'S POV

Once Sam and I are finished eating our dinner, we stand up and start to exit the restaurant. I slip my hand into hers and she turns to me. She smiles and we kiss each other. I glance down at her left hand and see her engagement ring.

"Do you like your ring?" I ask her. She smiles and looks down at it.

"It's so heavy! I feel like there's a rock on my hand," She says. I laugh and shrug my shoulders. She isn't wrong.

"Technically, there is a rock on your hand," I say. She laughs and nods her head. She pulls her hair behind her shoulders and smiles.

"Yeah, but this one's a pretty one," She says. I open the restaurant door for her and she steps outside.

I close the door behind me when I hear screaming and shouting coming from the streets. I run outside and see someone hitting Sam.

"SAM!" I shout. I run over to her and see a man hitting her abusively.

"Give me your money!" The man shouts. Sam cries and falls to the ground. She searches for her pocket and starts to cry again.

"I don't have any money!" She shouts. I try to pull the man off of her. He turns to me and punches me in my…well…area.

"Get the heck out of here!" He shouts at me. He turns back to Sam and kicks her in the ribs. She cries out again and I see blood all over the streets. I punch the man in the stomach and try to help Sam.

"Stop! She's innocent! Bother someone else! Just go away!" I shout. The man turns to me and smiles.

"How about you two take a little trip to my place?" He asks me. I glance down at Sam and see her reaching out for my hand.

"We're not going anywhere," I say. The man punches me in the face and I step back from Sam.

"Give me your money! Both of you!" He shouts. I quickly pull out my wallet and throw it to him.

"Anything to get you to leave us alone!" I shout. The man takes out all of my money and smiles.

"You can go," He says. I walk over to Sam but he blocks the way. I try to push him aside but he won't move.

"Let me take her home," I say. The man turns to me and shakes his head.

"I don't think so. She hasn't given me money yet. She's not going anywhere until I get something," He says. Sam shifts around on the ground.

"Please! I told you! I don't have any money! Please! Just let me go!" Sam shouts. The man turns to her and kicks her in the ribs again and punches her face. She cries out again and I close my eyes. I can't stand to hear her cry.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" I shout. The man shakes his head and punches my area once again.

"Not until she gives me money!" He shouts. I frown and shake my head.

"My money accounts for both of us," I say. He shakes his head and kicks Sam in her vagina. She screams out in pain and clutches her vagina. She coughs and cries. I lean down to her and stroke her hair.

"I'm so sorry, Sam. I'm trying everything I can. Just stay here. I'll try to work something out," I say. I stand up and walk over to the man. The man smiles and pulls out a gun. I stop walking and stare at him.

"I wouldn't come any closer if I were you," The man says. I glance down at Sam and see her reaching for me.

"Freddie……..don't……..," She says. She coughs again. I turn to the man and see him walking over to Sam.

"If you take one more step, I will shot her. If she doesn't pay me any money, I will shoot her. If she cries once more, I will shoot her. Got it?" He asks me. I shake my head and notice that I am now crying.

"Please? Let her go! She's fine! If you want to kill someone, kill me. But, not her. Anything but her," I say. Sam turns to me with fear in her eyes.

"Freddie?" She asks me. I shake my head to silence her. She stares at me and I can sense her heart breaking. I don't want to die either. But, I will die for Sam. I don't want her to die. She can't die. She's too young.

"Oh, you feel that way? Then, the woman can go," He says. Sam silently stands up and holds her stomach in pain. She stares at me and I look back at her.

"But, I need something of hers first," The man says. I stare at Sam and see her looking at me. She silently reaches behind her neck and unclasps her necklace. She holds back her tears and hands it to the man. I glance away and hold back my tears. She just gave him the Seddie necklace. She loves that more than anything. Sam covers her mouth with her hand and closes her eyes. She opens them and looks at me. The man looks at the necklace and throws it the ground. The necklace breaks and shatters into a million pieces. Sam leans down to grab it but the man punches her stomach. I turn to help her but the man holds the gun up to her head.

"Are you going to move?" He asks me. I look at Sam and see her worried eyes. She looks so scared. I don't know what to do. I want to protect her. I want to help her.

"No," I say.

"I need something more valuable. How about that ring?" He asks Sam. Sam turns to me with a hurtful expression in her eye. I know she doesn't want to give him her engagement ring. She loves that ring. It's a token of our love.

"It's okay, Sam. I'll get you another one somehow," I tell her. Sam closes her eyes.

"I don't want another one. I want this one," She says. The man pushes him toward him and holds the gun to her forehead. Sam screams and I start to run toward her. The man looks at me.

"If you make one more move, I will kill her! Your precious fiancé!" He shouts. I stop moving and look at Sam. Sam is crying again and looks at me.

"Freddie, what do I do?" She asks me. I look at her in the eyes and gather her focus. We share a silent look and then I begin to speak.

"Give him the ring. Your life is more important that that ring," I tell her. She closes her eyes and nods her head. She slowly removes the ring and holds it in her hand. I close my eyes and feel the tears streaming down my cheek. I brush them away. I tell myself to not cry in front of Sam. That will only make her cry even more. I open my eyes and see Sam handing the evil man her engagement ring. She covers her mouth with her hand and I see a flow of tears rush down her cheeks. I wish I could wipe them away, but I can't move. If I move, the man will kill Sam. I can't take that risk.

"Thank you! This will give me a lot of money!" The man shouts. Sam turns to look at him. He stuffs the ring into his pocket and laughs.

"You're going to sell it?" She asks me. The man nods his head and laughs.

"Yup! Now, you may go now," He says. Sam turns to me and starts to walk towards me. The man pulls her away and shakes his head.

"No, he can't leave. You may leave. I want you to leave. Get out of here! I'll take care of him," He says. Sam turns to me and I see fear and worry in her eyes.

"I'm not leaving him here alone with you," She says. The man points the gun at her and smiles.

"You aren't?" He asks her. I shake my head.

"Sam, leave! I'm fine! Just leave!" I say.

"What about Carly's party?" She asks me. I shake my head.

"I'll meet you there once I'm done here. Now, please, go to Carly's," I say.

Sam stares at me and holds up her hand to wave at me.

"Okay, I love you," She says. I stare at Sam with complete love. I have a feeling I'm going to get killed tonight. I have a feeling I won't see Sam ever again. I pull out a note from my pocket and hand it to her. She stares at me and looks confused.

"Don't say anything. Just leave! The note explains everything I feel for you," I say. Sam starts to cry again and runs over to me. She hugs me and I hold her against me. I might never feel her against me ever again. She pulls away and kisses me passionately. I smile and brush her cheek. She pulls away and smiles.

"I love you," She says. I smile and stare into her beautiful blue eyes.

"I love you too," I say. She walks away from me and toward Carly's apartment building. She turns to me again and says my name. I turn to her.

"I'll see you later, right?" She asks me. I nod my head and smile.

"Yup! You sure will," I say. She smiles and turns around and walks away. I stare after her and memorize her clothing and figure so I'll always remember her. I love her.

I turn to the man and whisper.

"I won't be at the party, will I?" I ask him. The man shakes his head and smiles.

"I won't see her again, will I?" I ask him. The man shakes his head again and walks toward me.

"You sure as heck won't," He says. He raises his hand and fires away on his gun. That's when everything went black.


	19. Chapter 19

SAM'S POV

I rush over to Carly's apartment and burst through the door. I scream at the top of my lungs and yell out Carly's name. I burst into a million tears and collapse on the couch.

"Surprise!" Someone shouts. That's when several people pop out from their hiding places and smile at me. But, I don't smile back. I just lay on the couch, crying my eyes out. Have you ever had that feeling when you're crying and there are no more tears left, but you want to continue to cry? Then, your eyes feel like sand paper and it hurts. That's how I feel right now.

"Sam!" I hear Carly shout. She walks over to me and smiles. Then she sees my tears and stops smiling. She rushes over to me and hugs me.

"What's wrong?" She asks me. I glance at everyone and then turn to Carly.

"It's Freddie," I say. Carly stares at me and then a heat of anger rushes through her body. I can tell. Her eyes get all big and hypnotizing.

"Did he break up with you?" She asks me. I shake my head and continue to cry.

"No, he asked me to marry him," I say. Carly smiles and claps her hands.

"Oh! Then, that's great! Why are you crying? You said yes, right?" She asks me. I nod my head.

"Yes, I said yes," I say. Carly smiles and grabs my left hand. She looks for the engagement ring. But, when she doesn't see one, her face melts into a frown and she stares at me.

"Where's your engagement ring?" She asks me. I stare at her and sigh.

"We were leaving the restaurant. I walked out before Freddie. This man ran over to me and started hitting me and punching me in the stomach and ribs. He wanted me to give him my money. Though, I didn't have any money with me. So, Freddie ran over to save me. He gave the man his money. But, the man wouldn't let me leave until I paid him something. So, I gave him the Seddie necklace. It was hard to give it to him because I love that necklace. But, he didn't want it. So, he threw it down to the ground and it shattered into a million pieces. Then, the man held a gun up to my head and told Freddie if he moved, he would shoot me. I was so scared. Freddie didn't move. He wouldn't take that chance. I still had to give the man something. So, I gave him the engagement ring. It was so hard but I had to. Freddie said he will buy me another one. But, I don't want another one. I want the one he already gave me. Anyway, I was free to go. But, the man told Freddie that he had to stay behind. I didn't want to leave Freddie, but Freddie told me to leave. He promised me he will come back to the party. I believed him. But, as I was about two blocks away, I heard a gun shot go off. Oh Carly! I just can't stop thinking that the man shot Freddie! I need to know if he did or not! I won't sleep until I know!" I shout. Carly stares at me and then turns to everyone else.

"Everyone, please leave. We'll have the party another time," She says. When the guests don't begin to move, Carly claps her hands loudly and whistles.

"Get out! Move!" She shouts. The guests leave the apartment quickly and close the door. Carly turns back to me and gives me a hug.

"It's okay, Sam. Freddie is a strong man. He'll be fine," She says.

"How do I know for sure?" I ask her. Carly stands up and walks over to the phone.

"I'll call the hospital. I'll see if they have him there or not," She says. I stand up and walk over to her.

"What if the man dragged Freddie's body to a river and threw him in there? What if I never see his body ever again?" I ask her. Carly turns to me and places her hands on my shoulders.

"Sam, you need to stop talking about Freddie like he's dead. You don't know that for sure," She says. I nod my head and walk over to the refrigerator. I open it and pull out some left over chili. I begin to eat it and see Carly staring at me.

"What?" I ask her.

"How can you eat at a time like this?" She asks me. I shrug my shoulders and go back to eating.

"I eat when I'm stressed," I say. She smiles and begins punching numbers into the phone.

"Then you must be stressed out all the time," She says. I gasp and smile.

"Thanks for giving me the comic relief. I needed that," I say. Carly smiles and begins to talk into the phone.

"Yes? Do you have a patient there named Freddie Benson? Did he just come in? Oh, he did. He is? Well, my best friend is his fiancé. She was wondering about him. Yes, she can come down. She'll be there right away. Thank you! Bye," She says. She hangs up the phone and turns to me. I walk over to her.

"Carly? What did the person on the phone say?" I ask her. She sighs and places a hand on my shoulder.

"You won't like this," She says. I frown and shrug my shoulders.

"I don't like anything in the world, but I deal with it. I'm a strong girl. You can tell me. Is he dead?" I ask her. Carly shifts in her position and stares into my eyes. She begins to cry and her head moved. I can't tell if that was a nod or a shake.

"Carly? Is Freddie dead?" I ask her. She sighs and looks away. Why isn't she answering me? ANSWER ME! I grab Carly's shirt collar and look at her. My eyes are fiery with anger and Carly yelps with fear.

"CARLY! TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED! IS FREDDIE DEAD?" I shout at her. Carly looks at me.

"GIVE ME AN ANSWER! YOU'RE KILLING ME!" I shout.

Carly leans up and whispers Freddie's condition into my ear. That's when my whole world came crashing down before me.


	20. Chapter 20

SAM'S POV

I run into the hospital and run over to the nurse's station. Freddie's in a coma. Yes, a coma. Can you believe it? I feel like my whole world is crashing down. I ring the bell on the counter and a nurse turns to me. She smiles at me. Why do nurses always smile? They work in a hospital, for pete's sake! They see people die all the time. They have to deliver the dreadful news to the family members. How can they possibly be smiling all the time? It's weird and creepy.

"May I help you?" The nurse asks me. I nod my head and try to smile.

"I'm here to see Freddie Benson," I say. The nurse grabs her note pad and stares at it.

"He's in room 136. You can take the elevator over there," She says as she points to an elevator.

"Thanks," I say. She smiles at me again and goes back to her work. I walk over to the elevator and punch the up button. I wait patiently for the elevator and find myself zoning off.

_Flashback_

_I'm sitting on a park bench. Freddie walks up to me and sits next to me. He smiles at me and I turn to look at him._

"_Sam," he says. I nod my head._

"_Benson," I say. _

"_Have you ever wondered what's it's like to be in a coma?" He asks me. I shake my head and laugh._

"_Why would I think about that? I'm never going to be in a coma," I say. He shrugs his shoulders and looks at me._

"_You never know," He says. I nod my head._

"_I guess you're right," I say. _

"_I know that you can hear people when you're in a coma, but I wonder how it's like. I mean, it's almost like your body is completely shut off. It's probably awful," he says. I nod my head._

"_Well, hopefully we won't have to go through with that. I'll probably die before I get in a coma," I say. Freddie turns to look at me and sighs._

"_Don't say that," he says. I shrug my shoulders and look at him._

"_Why not? It's not like anyone would care if I died," I say. Freddie looks deeply into my eyes. _

"_I would," he says. I look at him and shake my head._

"_Don't say that," I say. _

"_It's the truth," he says._

"_It might be, but don't say it," I say. Freddie moves closer to me and smiles._

"_Sam…I…" he begins to say. I stand up and turn away from him._

"_I have to go," I say. Freddie stands up and turns me to look at him._

"_Sam…" he says. I shake my head and pull away from him._

"_Freddie, don't say anything," I say. I turn away from him and begin to walk away._

"_Why not?" He shouts at me. I turn to him and shrug my shoulders._

"_You'll make everything worse," I say. He walks to me and I hold my hand up._

"_Stop Freddie! Just stop," I say. He looks hurt and stops walking. I turn to walk away from him. _

"_I'll say it someday, Sam. You know it's the truth for both of us! It's how we both feel," he says. I turn to look at him and shake my head._

"_Don't," I say. I turn away from him and turn down a different street. I love him. I really do. I want him to tell me he loves me also. But, I don't want to mess up our friendship. Is that so horrible? Maybe I'll let him tell me someday. I'm not even sure that's what he means. I hope he does love me as much as I love him. Please, let that happen._

_End of flashback_

I find myself staring at room 136. I stare at it with tears rolling down my cheeks. I can't bear to see him in a coma. I can't bear to see him in such a horrible state. I can't see him injured.

A nurse walks over to me and taps my shoulder. I turn to her and see her smiling. Goodness! Another nurse that smiles! Stop smiling!

"Are you okay?" She asks me. I nod my head and turn back to the door.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking," I say. The nurse smiles again and walks away. I stare at the door that leads into my fiancé. My wonderful and handsome fiancé, Freddie. I love him so much.

I slowly reach for the doorknob. I open the door and slowly walk inside. I close the door behind me and turn around. I see Freddie lying in a hospital bed. He doesn't look that bad. His head is wrapped up and he has bandages on his cheeks. I walk over to him to get a closer look. He's pale, very pale. I sit down next to his bed and hold his hand. I remember when I was in a coma. I could hear him talking to me. So, I'm going to talk to him also. I hope he can hear me.

"Freddie, it's me. Sam. I am so sorry you're in this coma. If I had my money with me, this wouldn't have happened. That man would've left us alone and you wouldn't be in this stupid hospital right now. I hope someday you'll forgive me. Freddie, I don't know what I'll do without you. I usually don't tell people that I love them or I'll miss them and stuff like that. But, I love you. I really do. I love you with all of my heart. I can't bear to see you like this. It kills me. My heart aches all the time. Freddie, you need to wake up. I need you in my life. I need you here with me. Please, wake up. You were here for me when I was in a coma a few years ago. Now, it's my turn to be here for you. I won't leave your side, Freddie. If that means I won't go to Verona this summer, I won't go to Verona. I couldn't leave you here behind and go off to Verona and have fun when I know you're here in a coma. You're my fiancé. Today was supposed to be happy, but it's not. I need you to know how much I love you. I woke up for you when I was in my coma. Now, you need to wake up for me. Please, Freddie, wake up. I need you. Please, wake up," I say. I realize that I'm now crying. I can't help myself. I love him so much.

The door opens and a doctor walks inside. He smiles and walks over to me. I stand up and wipe away my tears.

"Hello, you must be Sam," he says. I nod my head.

"Yes. Is he going to be okay?" I ask him. He points to my seat and smiles.

"Please, sit," he says. Oh no! He's about to tell me some horrible news. I can tell. I sit down and place my hands in my lap.

"What's wrong?" I ask him. He sighs and looks at his note pad.

"His brain waves seem very good," He says.

"Well, he is smart," I say. He laughs and nods his head.

"I can tell. But, the man who shot him, shot him in his leg," he says. I walk over to his leg and notice it all wrapped up. Why didn't I notice that?

"Is he going to be okay?" I ask him. He shakes his head and sighs.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to remove his leg entirely," he says. I cover my mouth with my hand and sit down.

"Remove it? Why?" I ask him.

"The wound is deep. If I don't remove his leg, he could lose his life," he says. I start to cry again and the doctor pats my shoulder.

"Will he ever walk again?" I ask him. He sighs and pulls out a few papers.

"Well, it's up to you," he says. I glance up at him and frown. What is he talking about? It's up to me whether Freddie will live or die or be able to walk again?

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"I'm going to have to remove his leg. Unless, you want him to die," he says. I shake my head and frown.

"No, I want him to live. I need him," I say. He smiles and hands me the papers.

"Then, I need you to sign the top paper. It allows me to remove his left leg," he says. I look at the paper and read it quickly. I see the place where I'm supposed to sign. I sign it quickly and hand it to the doctor.

"What are these other papers for?" I ask him. He sighs and walks over to a cabinet. He opens it and pulls out an artificial leg. I slowly stand up and walk over to him.

"What's that?" I ask him.

"This is an artificial leg. You have the option of having your fiancé replace his real leg with this artificial leg," he explains to me. I sigh and look at the leg. It looks weird, but it's better than no leg at all.

"What's my other option?" I ask him. He places the leg back in the cabinet and locks it up.

"The other option is just having his leg removes and having him in a wheelchair for the rest of his life," he says. I turn to Freddie and walk over to him. I don't know what to do. This is a hard decision. I turn to the doctor and smile.

"May I have a few minutes alone before I decide?" I ask him. He smiles and heads for the door.

"Of course," he says. He opens the door and walks outside. I turn to look at Freddie.

"Freddie, what do I do? You want to walk again, don't you? I think you do. I want you to walk again. But, I don't want to make that choice for you. What if you don't like the artificial leg? You'll hate me for the rest of your life for what I decide. I don't want this kind of pressure. I wish you were awake. I wish I could actually talk to you about this. Please, don't be mad at me for what I decide," I say. I turn to head out of the door. I look back at Freddie.

"I love you," I say. Every other time I would say those words, Freddie would instantly tell me he loves me also. But, today, he just lies there, asleep. He doesn't tell me he loves me back. I hold back my tears and open the door and walks out.


	21. Chapter 21

SAM'S POV

I walked into the doctor's office and smiled. The doctor motioned for me to take a seat.

"Have you made a decision about Freddie's leg?" he asks me. I nod my head and place my hands in my lap.

"Yeah, it was hard to make a decision. I feel bad for making this life changing decision for Freddie. It kills me. I really hope he won't get mad at me about it when he wakes up from his coma," I say.

"Well, you two are a couple," he says.

"Engaged," I say. I smile and he smiles back at me.

"Well, you two are _engaged_, so he will be fine with your decision. He knows the predicament you were in. He will understand," he says. I nod my head and sigh. I look out of the window. It's nighttime now. I can see the stars and moon outside the window. It's such a beautiful sight. If only Freddie was here to share my moment with.

"What is your decision?" The doctor asks me.

"You can remove his leg and replace it with a fake leg," I say.

"Artificial leg," he corrects me. I roll my eyes and frown at him.

"Whatever," I say. He opens up a drawer in his desk and hands me a set of papers.

"I need you to sign these papers," he says. I grab the papers and look at them. I search for a pen and finally find one. I look at the papers again and feel the suspense grow inside of me. What am I doing? Can I do this to Freddie? Can I just sign off his leg and replace it with something else? Am I being a good fiancé?

"Shouldn't his mother sign these papers?" I ask him. He nods his head and shrugs his shoulders.

"She isn't here. You're here and ready to sign them. We need to remove his leg as soon as possible," he says.

"Or what?" I ask him.

"Or you will no longer have a fiancé," he says. I gulp and look at the papers. I read them quickly and sign wherever it asks. I sigh and hand them back to the doctor. He smiles and stands up. I stand up also and he shakes my hand.

"Is he going to be okay?" I ask him. The doctor smiles and nods his head.

"He'll be just fine. You don't have a thing to worry about," he says.

"May I have a few minutes with him before you take him into surgery?" I ask him. He smiles and nods his head. He opens the door and motions for me to walk out.

"You can have all the time you need," he says. I smile and walk out of the door.

"Thanks," I say. I walk down to Freddie's hospital room and open the door. I see Freddie lying in his bed, still asleep. I walk over to him and sit down next to his bed. I take his hand and squeeze it.

"Freddie, you're about to go into surgery. I signed the papers for them to allow them to remove your leg and replace it with an artificial one. I hope I made the right decision. You have nothing to worry about. The surgery will go fine. The doctor is a fine gentlemen and he will take good care of you. You'll have nothing to be afraid of. So, don't worry. Even though I will be worrying. I love you, Freddie. I never thought something would happen to you. But, look at you now. Something horrible has happened to you and I am so sorry. You need to be okay. You'll be walking before you know it. You're Freddie. You're my Freddie. You're a strong man. Continue to be a strong man during this surgery. Please, do it for me. I need you in my life. I need you, period. So, before you go into surgery, think about our life together. Think about the good times we had and also the bad times, like right now. But, most importantly, think about the wonderful things we will have in the future. Wake up for those wonderful things, Freddie. I love you. Please wake up," I say. I lean down and kiss his forehead. I sit down and feel the tears flowing down my cheeks. Please Freddie, please wake up.

FREDDIE'S POV

"_Think about the good times we had and also the bad times, like right now. But, most importantly, think about the wonderful things we will have in the future. Wake up for those wonderful things, Freddie. I love you. Please wake up," Sam says. _

Oh, Sam! Don't worry! I will try my hardest to wake up! I will think about the wonderful things in our future. I'm already thinking about them. You and I will have children together. We will see them grow up and then have children with their spouse. You'll become a great food specialist. I will become a great movie director. I can see it now, Sam.

Please, I want to wake up too! Don't I have any control on that? I want to wake up so bad! I don't like to hear Sam crying. I can hear her soft murmur of sobs. I want to reach out and grab her hand. I want to wipe away her tears. I want to run my hand through her hair and tell her everything will be okay. But, I can't do any of that. It's killing me! I want to do something to help Sam. She's my top priority. Sam….Sam….Sam….wake up for Sam….live for Sam…..keep on breathing for Sam…Sam…Sam….Sam…Sam….

SAM'S POV

A nurse opens the door to Freddie's hospital room and steps inside. She sees me crying and walks over to me. She smiles and pats my shoulder.

"Don't cry! He'll be fine," she says. I glare up at her.

"Why do you always cry?" I ask her. She frowns and looks at me.

"Pardon me?" she asks me. I shrug my shoulders and look at Freddie.

"Never mind," I say. The nurse pats my shoulder again and walks over to Freddie's bed.

"I need to take his down to surgery. Will you please step outside for a moment?" she asks me. I nod my head and look down at Freddie. I squeeze his hand again. I lean down and kiss his cheek.

"I love you, Freddie," I say. I blink away my tears and quickly walk out of the room. I walk over to the waiting room and sit down.

_Flashback_

"_Sam, I know this isn't spontaneous, but it still has the same message. Sam, I love you. I always have. I will continue to love you until I die. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And, I want our life to start now. Sam, you're the best thing that has happened to me. You're beautiful, smart and amazing. I'm the luckiest man in the world. Will you marry me?" Freddie asks me. His smile paints a thousand words for me. He looks so happy. _

"_Freddie…I…," I start to say. He smiles again and opens up the beautiful box. It's a beautiful ring. _

"_I know it's not big and beautiful, but it's all I could afford. I will work hard to get you a better one," he says. I shake my head and smile. _

"_It's perfect. I wouldn't want any other one," I say. Freddie smiles again and slips it onto my left hand. I smile at it and look into his eyes. _

"_Sam? I still need an answer," he says. I hesitate with my answer. Actually, I hesitate with my answer for a long time. _

"_Freddie…I….I…."_ _I say. I continue to hesitate. Freddie smiles at me He stares at me with his beautiful chocolate brown eyes. He's so beautiful and handsome. _

"_Of course I'll marry you!" I say. Freddie smiles and we both kiss. The perfect engagement. _

_End of flashback _

I stare into my lap for decades. Why did I hesitate with Freddie? I love him, right? Of course I do! But, if I didn't hesitate, we would've left the restaurant sooner and we wouldn't have run into that awful man. Freddie wouldn't be in surgery right now! This is my fault! Everything is my fault! Why? Why am I so horrible? Why am I such a mean and tragic person? I ruin the lives of EVERYONE I love.

An old man walks over to me. He sits down next to me and smiles. I raise my head and look at me. He's pretty odd, but he seems nice. Freddie always told me to never judge a person by their looks. Freddie. The name makes me want to cry all over again. I'm sorry for ruining your life, Freddie.

"Excuse me, miss. But, you look pretty depressed," the man says. I nod my head and look into his blue eyes.

"I am. My fiancé is going into surgery right now," I say. He nods his head and looks around the hospital.

"I know how you feel. My wife is going into surgery also," he says.

"How old is your wife? What's wrong with her?" I ask him.

"My wife is 32 years old. She's getting her appendix removed," he says. I stare into his eyes. The man appears to be in his late 80's. There is no way his wife is 32!

"What? Your wife is 32?" I ask him. He nods his head.

"She's beautiful. You see, we were married in 1945. It was a beautiful wedding. We had a wonderful time. We had 2 children. Though, I can't remember their names right now," he says. I stare into his eyes again.

"Sir, you said you two were married in 1945. That was 65 years ago. There is no way your wife is 32. And, you can't remember your children's names?" I ask him. He nods his head.

"I think one of them is Brad. It might be Jo," he says. I look down at the man and see he is wearing a cross necklace.

"That's a pretty necklace," I say. He looks down at it and smiles.

"Thank you! It was a present when my wife died," he says. My smile fades away. His wife is dead? Wait! This doesn't make sense.

"Your wife is dead?" I ask him. He nods his head.

"She died a few years ago. She had alzheimers," he says. I frown and look into his eyes.

"Sir, do you have alzheimers?" I ask him. He stares into my eyes and smiles.

"I can't remember if I do," he says. I smile and pat his hand.

"It's okay. Don't worry," I say.

"My wife and I were together for 62 years. You and your fiancé can be together for that long also," he says. I stare into his eyes again and smile. I stand up and shake his hand.

"Thank you," I say. I walk back to Freddie's room. I open the door and take a quick look at Freddie. The room is empty. I smile at him and stare into his closed eyes.

"We'll be together for a long time, Freddie. We just have to believe in it," I say. I close the door and walk back to the waiting room.

FREDDIE'S POV

"_We'll be together for a long time, Freddie. We just have to believe in it," Sam says. _

I sure hope so.

A/N: In loving memory of Vivian Cox. You will always live forever in my heart. I love you!

Please review and I will update again as soon as I can. I have finals this week, so I can't guarantee. Bye!


	22. Chapter 22

{This chapter is set in August of that year.} 

SAM'S POV

It was a beautiful summer. Freddie's condition with his leg improved greatly. I am so thankful that he is alive today. He went home after two weeks of being in the hospital. It took him a while to get used to the artificial leg, but I helped him with every step. I love Freddie. He was there for me when I needed him. Now, it was my turn.

Freddie and I still went to Verona, Italy. It was a wonderful time. Freddie and I went sightseeing everyday and we both had a blast. I had to make some speeches, and they went great.

Now, the time has come for us to start college. Tomorrow, I'm leaving for Washington State University today. Freddie and Carly are leaving for their colleges tomorrow as well. Freddie is leaving for Los Angeles. I don't know how I'll deal without him. I'm positive we will see each other on holidays and stuff, but it's not the same. He's my fiancé. I want to spend every minute with him. Carly is leaving for California as well. She can't wait to leave and move on to bigger things. I really hope she doesn't forget about me. That's my worse nightmare. She's my best friend. I don't want us to separate and go our separate ways. That would kill me.

I walk to Freddie's door and tap on it. A few seconds later, his mom opens the door. She smiles at me and motions for me to come inside.

"Sam, you look nice today," she says. She closes the door and turns to me. I look around the apartment. It's very bare. Freddie's mom is moving to Los Angeles to be closer to Freddie. She doesn't want him to get hurt without her being nearby.

Freddie walks into the living room and smiles when he sees me. He walks over to me and gives me a kiss on the lips. I pull away and laugh. He takes my hand and entangles it into his.

"How are you?" he asks me. I look up into his eyes and feel my eyes starting to tear up.

"I'm fine," I say. He looks into my eyes and frowns.

"No you aren't. You're sad, why?" he asks me. I sigh and walk over to his kitchen. I open the door and see it completely empty. I turn to him and put my hands on my hips.

"No food?" I ask him. He smile and points to the cabinet. I open it and find some chips inside.

"Those aren't my favorite but they'll have to do," I say. Freddie walks over to me and puts his hand on my cheek.

"What's wrong?" he asks me. I shrug my shoulders and look up into his eyes.

"I guess I'm a little sad. I don't want to leave you," I say. He nods his head and grabs a chip and pops it into my mouth. I love when he does things like this.

"It'll be okay. I'll come see you whenever I'm off. I promise," he says. I shrug my shoulders.

"I know you will. I'm concerned about Carly. She wants to move on to bigger and better things. Well, what if I'm not "big" enough for her? What if she forgets about me and moves on to another friend? She already said we are canceling iCarly when we're in school," I say.

It's true. Carly came up to me a few days ago and said that we aren't doing iCarly anymore. It really shocked me. I thought she wanted to do iCarly. I thought she didn't want to get rid of it. It was so important to her. It was important to me also.

"We're going to do the show on holidays. It's not completely over," Freddie says. I shrug my shoulders and walk back to the living room. I sit on the couch and Freddie follows me.

"What if by the time Thanksgiving break comes around, Carly doesn't want to do the show?" I ask him. Freddie sits down next to me and grabs my hand.

"Will you stop? That won't happen. You know Carly. She won't dump us for someone else. She loves us. She also won't quit iCarly. She loves that also," he says. I smile and turn to Freddie.

"Tonight is our last webshow. I can't believe it. We've been doing the show for so long now. I think I'll actually cry when you say, "And we're clear." I'll cry," I say. Freddie turns my face to look into his eyes.

"I know. I will too. But, will you just calm down? This is our last day together. Can we enjoy it without you being all upset?" he asks me. I nod my head and smile. He leans toward me and kisses me on the lips. I deepen the kiss. I pull away.

"Where's your mom?" I ask him. Freddie sighs and points to her bedroom.

"She'll be in there for hours. She's packing," he says. He leans forward and kisses me again. I deepen the kiss again and I feel Freddie pushing down on me. What is he doing? He pushes me down against the couch. I have to admit, we have done this before. No, we haven't had sex before. But, we have made out before on the couch. But, Freddie always knows when to stop. He'll stop today too, right?

Freddie kisses me again and begins to kiss my neck. He goes down further. His arms begin to snake beneath my shirt. He starts to pull it up and succeeds. He pulls it over my head and tosses it to the floor. He kisses me again and feels my cold skin. Then, I feel him unloosing my bra. Stop this, Sam! Stop it right now! You don't want to go this far. Right? Do you? Well, yes I do! But, I shouldn't.

Freddie unhooks my bra and removes it. He looks down at my chest and back up at me. He looks at me with love. This is the first time he has ever seen my chest. He seems pleased. He begins to kiss them. Ok! This has got to stop now! I lean up and pull away from Freddie. Freddie glances up at me and sits up also.

"I'm sorry," he says. I pull my bra and shirt back on.

"Freddie, that was a little too much. I know this is our last day together but you can't get carried away like that. We almost had sex. If I didn't stop you, would you have stopped?" I ask him. Freddie looks to the ground and shakes his head.

"No," he says.

"Why?" I ask him.

"I guess my hormones just took over my body. I'm really sorry," he says. I stand up and kiss him.

"It's fine. I just want to wait until we're married before we go that far, okay?" I ask him. He smiles and nods his head.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," he says. I smile and mess up his hair.

"It's fine. I have to go. I'll see you tonight for the show," I say. I turn around and walk to the door.

"Sam?" Freddie calls out to me. I turn to face him.

"Yeah?" I ask him. He stares at me with worry.

"Are we okay?" he asks me. I smile and nod my head.

"We're just fine," I say. I open the door and walk out.

CARLY'S POV

I'm freaking out! I'm freaking out! I'm freaking out! Today is my last day in Seattle. I'm going to miss everyone I know so much. I do want to move on to bigger and better things, but I don't want to leave everyone else behind. I'm going to miss Sam and Freddie so much. I can't wait until their wedding. But, I'm afraid they're going to forget about me this year. I'm afraid they're going to meet new people and forget about me. I don't want that to happen. I love them so much.

Another thing, I decided that we should end iCarly. Well, not totally end it but end it for a while. We're going to temporarily cancel the show when we're away. Then, when we all come home for holidays and breaks, we can do a couple shows. I really hope they will still want to do the show by Christmas.

I'm also going to miss Spencer. What will he do without me? He'll be alone in this big apartment. He will have Socko but he won't have me. I'm afraid he's going to marry some loser so he won't be lonely anymore. That would be bad.

The front door opens and Sam enters the apartment. She walks over to me and sits on the couch. I turn to her and smile. She stares at the blank television. I punch her in the shoulder and she doesn't even move.

"Sam?" I ask her. She turns to me and smiles.

"Oh, hi Carls," she says. I stare at her. Something is wrong with her.

"What's wrong?" I ask her. Sam frowns and then sighs.

"Freddie and I almost had sex," she says. My eyes nearly pop out of my head. Freddie and Sam almost had sex! WHAT? WHY? WHERE? WHEN! WHY?

"WHAT?" I shout at her. Sam starts to cry and that's when I calm down.

"I didn't mean to yell at you. But, what do you mean by almost?" I ask her.

"We were making out on his couch and he took off my shirt and my bra," she says. I stare at her. Freddie did that to her? I can't imagine Freddie doing that to Sam. He loves her so much. He wouldn't do that without her permission.

"Did you stop him?" I ask her. She nods her head and looks at me.

"I had to. I asked him why he did that and he said it was his hormones taking over his body. I kind of understand that. I mean, we are engaged. I know boys always think about sex and everything. But, I never thought Freddie would actually go that far as to taking off my bra," she says.

"Was that the first time he did that?" I ask her. She nods her head.

"He told me he was sorry. But, he said if I didn't stop him, he would've gone further," she says. I stand up and begin to walk to the door. Sam stands up and runs to me.

"What are you doing?" she asks me. I turn to her with fire in my eyes.

"I'm going to tell Freddie a little piece of my mind," I say. She puts her hands on my shoulders and shakes her head.

"Carls, don't do that. I'm fine. We already talked. We're cool," she says. I sigh and shake my head.

"Freddie can't do that to you," I say. She shrugs her shoulders and walks back to the couch.

"I told him I want to wait until we're married to have sex and he understands now. So, it's all cool," she says. I walk to the couch and sit down.

"I'm going to miss these conversations," I say. Sam turns to me and laughs.

"You know what? I'm going to miss _you_, Carly Shay," she says I turn to her and smile.

"I'm going to miss you, Samantha Puckett," I say. We continue to talk for hours. Sam didn't even get up to eat. We talked until we ran out of things to say. It was the best time of my life. I spent the last day at home with my best friend, Sam Puckett.


	23. The Wedding and Finale

{A/N: Sorry everyone! But this is the LAST chapter of iComa. I just want to tell everyone thank you for reading this story. This has been my first story for fanfiction and I am so happy with all the reviews it has gotten. Please continue to read my stories. I love to write and I write for you. It was very difficult to write this chapter. Like you, I don't want this story to end. But, the time has come. I hope you enjoy!}

{2 years later}

SAM'S POV

Today, I'm getting married. Yes, I'm getting married to Freddie Benson. He's the love of my life. I can't tell you how much I love him. He's my whole world and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with him.

My wedding dress isn't fancy. As you know, my mom isn't rich. She hardly paid for anything for this wedding. My dress is long and flows down to my ankles. It has sparkles and ruffles. I don't look horrible. I look like a princess.

I have always imagined my wedding. I don't seem like the kind of girl who thinks about weddings and plans it out when I was only five years old. But, I did. I didn't know I would be marrying my best friend in the whole world. I thought I would be marrying the first man who said yes to me.

My favorite part of a wedding isn't the food. That's what everyone thinks would be my favorite part. But, it's not. My favorite part is when the bride walks down the aisle with her father. Everyone turns to look at her. Though, I don't look at the bride. I look at the groom. No one notices the way he looks. He looks like he's in love. You can always tell how much he's in love when he looks at the bride walking down the aisle. It is shown on his face. I really hope Freddie will look at me the same way.

Someone knocks on the door. I turn to the door and open it. It's Carly. Carly looks a little upset. A man is standing behind her. I smile and them and motion for them to come inside.

"What's up?" I ask them. Carly motions for me to sit down.

"Sam, you need to sit down," she says. I sit down and stare at them. Who is the man? What is going on?

"Who are you?" I ask the man. The man smiles and shakes my hand.

"I'm your doctor. Sam, do you remember when you had to get a blood test with Freddie a couple weeks ago?" he asks me. I nod my head. I remember that day very much. I hated it. I hate needles and the thought of someone drawing blood from my body.

"Yeah, I remember it. Why?" I ask him. The doctor sighs and Carly grabs my hand.

"I found something wrong with your blood," he says. I stiffen in my chair. What's wrong with my blood? What's wrong with me?

"Yes?" I ask him.

"Sam, I did some research and you are diagnosed with leukemia," he says. I feel like my whole world is crashing through. I slowly stand up and walk over to the mirror. I pick up a brush and begin to brush my hair. Carly stands up and walks over to me. She turns to the doctor. She motions for him to leave the room. He stands up and smiles at me.

"I'm sorry," he says and he walks out of the room. Carly turns back to me and puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Sam, it's going to be okay. I know how you feel," she says. I turn to her and feel the tears streaming down my cheek. Does she know how I feel? No! She doesn't!

"GET OUT! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL! TODAY IS SUPPOSED TO BE THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE! I'M SUPPOSED TO HAVE NO WORRIES. I'M SUPPOSED TO BE SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW. BUT, I FEEL LIKE RIPPING OUT MY HEART. I'M GOING TO DIE, CARLY. DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT? THERE IS NO CURE FOR LEUKIMIA. I'M GOING TO DIE. I'M GOING TO LEAVE FREDDIE WIFELESS. I'M GOING TO LEAVE YOU. FREDDIE WILL MARRY SOMEONE ELSE. HE WILL BE HAPPY WITH SOMEONE ELSE ONCE I'M GONE AND DEAD. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW I FEEL," I shout at her. Carly stares at me and reaches over to hug me. I give him freely. I wrap my arms around her shoulders and sob. I cry my heart out. Carly strokes my hair. She tells me to calm down. I can't calm down. I pull away from her.

"I have to tell Freddie," I say. Carly shakes her head.

"You're not supposed to see him before the wedding," she says. I roll my eyes and open the door.

"Like I care! He needs to know!" I shout. I run down the hall and knock on his dressing room. I hear him shout that he will be right there. The door opens and Freddie sticks his head out. When he sees me, he starts to close the door. I stop him and frown.

"Sam! I'm not supposed to see you until the wedding!" he shouts. I walk into his dressing room and sit down.

"I don't care. I need to talk to you," I say. Freddie turns to me and starts to put on his tie.

"Can't this wait until after the wedding?" he asks me.

"No," I say. Freddie sighs and combs his hair.

"Sam, please go get ready," he says.

"I have leukemia," I say. Freddie stops combing his hair and sets the comb down. He turns to look at me.

"What?" he asks me. I stand up and walk over to him.

"I have leukemia," I say. Freddie shakes his head.

"No, you can't," he says.

"I just found out," I say. Freddie shakes his head and pulls me into a hug.

"You can't!" he shouts. I start to cry again. I hate how this is hurting Freddie.

"I'm sorry," I say. Freddie pulls away and shakes his head.

"It's not your fault. Is there a cure?" he asks me. I stare into his brown eyes. I shake my head.

"No," I say. Freddie looks at me and I see tears forming in his eyes.

"What can we do?" he asks me. I shrug my shoulders.

"If you don't want to marry me, you don't have to," I say. Freddie stares at me and shakes his head.

"Sam, you know I want to marry you. I love you. We'll get through this," he says. I stare at him.

"I sure hope so," he says.

The classic Canon in D begins to play. I dry my eyes and walk out of Freddie's dressing room. I walk over to the entrance to the sanctuary. I see Spencer in a tuxedo. He smiles at me. He takes my hand. He is going to walk me down the aisle today since I don't have a father. He is almost like my dad. He's always been there for me.

"Do you know?" I ask him. He turns to me and nods his head.

"I'm sorry," he says. I smile and shake my head.

"I'm starting to realize the fact that I have no control over it. I will still have a happy marriage with Freddie and that's enough for me to be thankful for," I say.

We slowly begin to walk down the aisle. Everyone stands up and turns to look at me. I smile at everyone and then look down the aisle. I see Freddie standing at the end of the aisle. He is smiling at me. He is looking at me the way I have always hoped. He is looking at me with complete love.

I meet him at the end of the aisle and we turn to the preacher. The ceremony begins and before I know it, the preacher is saying the most wonderful words.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," he says. Freddie leans forward and gives me a sweet kiss. It lasts about five seconds. We pull away and both smile. We walk down the aisle and outside to our waiting limo. Freddie stops and stares at me.

"Is this everything you have hoped?" he asks me. I shake my head.

"No, it's more. It's so much more," I say. Freddie leans in and gives me a long kiss. We climb into the limo and start out lives together as husband and wife.

GENERAL POV

Freddie and Sam had a wonderful honeymoon in Los Angeles. They were married for seven lovely years. They had two beautiful children: Sadie Paige Benson and Noah Layton Benson. They are three years apart. Sadie has Sam's beautiful blonde locks and blue eyes. Noah looks exactly like Freddie. It's perfect.

On May 12 on their seventh year of being married, Samantha Joy Puckett passed away. She had a lovely funeral where they served ribs and bacon, in remembrance of Sam. Her children will have a hard time remembering Sam when they get older, but Freddie will tell them everything they need to know about her. Sam is watching over her family from Heaven, waiting for them to someday join her.

FREDDIE'S POV

I walk out to the pier near my North Carolina home. Sam and I moved her shortly after Sadie was born. It's been a few weeks since Sam has passed away. I still miss her deeply. But, I know where she is. We had a lovely marriage together and created two beautiful children together. I will always see her in Sadie. Whenever Sadie laughs, I see Sam. Whenever Sadie eats ham, I see Sam. I know she's still with me.

I look out at the open ocean and see the sunset. I see the colors of orange and yellow and red. They swirl together to make a beautiful golden color. It looks like Sam's hair. I still love Sam. I will never marry someone else. I know Sam is here with me. I can't see her. But, I can always see her golden hair in the beautiful sunset I'm sure she created.

Sam's love is like the wind. I can't see it. But, I can feel it.


End file.
